


Perhaps Love

by httpjunbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Heirs, M/M, YunBin as micro couple, it's fluff through and through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob
Summary: Two heirs, and an arranged marriage. But Junhoe wants to call it off.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 199
Kudos: 170





	1. Perhaps a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will always start with a deal.

"I'm calling this engagement off!"

Everyone was left agape following the loud thud came from Junhoe's strong hands when he harshly threw his hands above the dining table. All of the diners in the hotel restaurant were also surprised with his booming voice. Some left their hands with cutlery on the air, and some choke on the steak they are chewing due to the tension at the center of the restaurant. Both families, wanted attention when they reserved the middlemost rectangular wooden table.

"Koo Junhoe, take your seat!" Full of authority in his voice, Junhoe's father warned his son from doing a scene.

"Not you too, Father! I've had enough of this!" Junhoe's eyes trailed to the person across from him. "I don't even love him!"

"Shut up, young man! And take your damned seat!" Mr. Koo of The Avalanche Corporation is now fuming mad.

This engagement has been an agreement between the two families. Regardless of what their children will be, The Avalanche Corporation and Prime Regal Multi Corporation have agreed to wed off their children when they reach the right age to secure ties and expand the two businesses.

But Koo Junhoe, the heir of the AvCo, has been loud in expressing his disagreement on this sworn pact. On the other hand, Kim Jiwon, the heir of the PRMC, has been silent. He doesn't say anything, unless it is needed. He’s just watching the scene unfold in front of him. At the least, that’s what Junhoe thinks. He smirked seeing the typical chaebol. A spineless, subservient to the parents kind of heir. And he doesn’t want to deal with this kind of man. Instead of sitting back, the stubborn Junhoe dashed off leaving the two families in complete disappointment.

Jiwon stood up, buttoning his suit atop his navel and said "Let me handle this, myself, Uncle." And followed the guy who walked out just a few minutes ago.

Junhoe is fumbling through his Audi keys when he reached the basement of the hotel restaurant. He is annoyed. How can his parents just wed him off to anyone just because they want to expand their business?

 _Fuck business!_ The stubborn man thought.

He's been doing well in managing his own publishing corporation. In fact, recently, he just got a deal to work with three best selling authors of Korean Historical Literary Arts. And he doesn't even know the ways to head an electronic company as big as theirs!

A pair of stylish Nike Air stopped in front of him. Junhoe scoffed. How can a man in black Armani tux wear a pair of sneakers in a formal occassion? His head is aching for this fashion terrorist.

"Junhoe, right? I'm Jiwon. Kim Jiwon.” The Armani guy introduced himself aiming his palm for a handshake.

Maintaining his class and demeanor, he had no choice but to accept the extended hand from Jiwon and curtly nodded his head. He is not interested with the guy anyway although he admits that the guy looks good.

"You know what, I am also not in favor in this scheme too but, what can I do? I have to inherit the company." Armani guy tried to start a conversation with Junhoe.

Just what I thought! He judged him well. “Then claim your company! Why do I need to be involved?" He began his litany. "You're an only child right? Your parents have no choice but to pass down the rights to you. If you don't want this, then maybe we can help each other to convince our parents to call this whole thing off!"

"Easier said than done, my friend.” Jiwon scoffed but the crease in his forehead says that he’s considering his statement. "But okay, maybe we can help each other figure things out?" He smiled mischievously.

Junhoe fell on a smile. If they are on the same boat, then maybe he has the chance to stop the madness of the two companies. He met the man’s gaze and offered his hand for a handshake as if to seal close deal.

"Deal?"

Jiwon smirked and took his hand for a shake. “Deal."


	2. Perhaps a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will alway be a way to seal a deal.

Junhoe's head is pounding. He isn't even sure what time he went home. Jiwon invited him to his bar. According to the Armani guy, they have to seal their deal with a drink.

They got to the bar through convoy. Junhoe cherishes his Audi so much he does't want to leave it in the hotel restaurant's basement. Although, he is impressed with Jiwon's. It was a two-seater convertible Volvo just like the Batman's mobile. He was envious for a minute but he won't change his Audi. He got it the first time he reached the hundred millionth mark in cryptocurrency trading.

When they got to Calypso, which happened to be Jiwon's, they headed to the counter and sat at the stool in the secluded corner and ordered their drinks from the handsome bartender.

"What's up Dong?" Jiwon cheerily greeted the bartender behind the counter and bumped their fist as if they are the best of friends.

"Hey man! I thought you're on a family dinner?" The handsome bartender greeted back. The man whom Jiwon called Dong is a catch. His long wavy gray hair was left disheveled. His cat-like gray eyes is hipnotizing. And his manly hands, veins popping, are full with bands on his fingers. But he isn’t his cup of tea, maybe Jinhwan’s.

"Well" Jiwon answered then pointed Junhoe using his head to state the obvious.

"Oh, forgive me! I didn't notice this dashing blonde haired guy! Hi, my name is Donghyuk!" The cheery man from the end extended his hand.

Junhoe took it and offered a small smile. "Junhoe."

"What would you like to drink, Mister?" He added as he prepare the glasswares.

"Whisky on the rocks."

All the while Junhoe and Dong is exchanging pleasantries, Jiwon played a small smile on his lips behind his vodka shot glass while looking at blonde man. Junhoe is such a cold man, but maybe he can use it to his advantage.

Jiwon ordered a bottle of Daniel's and Junhoe doesn't remember anything happened after that.

The blonde guy sat on his favorite space of his room. It is beside his circular window overlooking the small man-made lagoon behind their villa. This is how he cures his hang over, he will place his head on top of the window sill and stare at the pine trees in their mini forest. After his eyes adjusted at the brightness of the morning, he faced his Mac and begin to participate in cryptocurrency trading.

He have heard of the Prime Regal Multi Corporation. It was actually the number one business in the industry and the Kims are the wealthiest family in the Seoul. He didn't know that his father is bestfriend with Jiwon's father.

After he reached another hundred millionth mark in trading, he went out of his room to eat his breakfast.

"Young Master, your friend is here." A housemaid informed him when he reached the end of their grand staircase.

After giving the maid a curt nod, Junhoe crossed the wide living room of their abode. The whole room has a high ceiling with a transparent roof in the middle to provide natural light in the place. Mrs. Koo was the one who designed the whole house both the interior and the outside intricates.

"Junhoe!" Dark blue haired Jinhwan called. "What's this news that you're already engaged?!"

Jinhwan is the youngest son of the Shin Andong Kim clan, the owner of the biggest shopping mall in South Korea. It's a mystery how they got to be best of friends but Junhoe is hundred percent sure it's because of drinking.

"Nah, it's some sort of marriage for business." Junhoe deadpanned.

"Oh! Cool!" Then who's the lucky guy?" The dark blue haired man curiously asked.

"Kim Jiwon."

"Kim Jiwon?" Jinhwan repeated. "You mean, Kim Jiwon of PRMC?" He whistled. "Nice catch!"

Junhoe chuckled.

"When's the D-day?" Jinhwan cheerily followed up.

"We'll call it off. We have some sort of a deal to break the engagement. The plan? I don't know. We haven't got to that." Junhoe answered. "We had a drink last night. And I can say, his bar is so great and cozy."

"Calypso? Dude, haven't you been there? The bartender is quite hot!"

"Yes he is." Junhoe nodded but creased his forehead. "Wait, is he one of your flings?"

Jinhwan just laughed. Damn, this man. He’s surely fast in targeting great guys.

When Jinhwan left for a meeting, he received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello, Junhoe." It’s Jiwon’s voice.


	3. Perhaps a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will always be a reason why.

"Alright, see you tonight."

Jiwon heaved a sigh after the call with Junhoe. An unexpected marriage? He can’t still believe it. He wants the company but he doesn't want an excess baggage. Kim Sajangnim has been a rational businessman. He won't strike a deal if he's on the losing end. But he can't understand why he agreed to this ridiculous agreement.

The way that blonde haired guy acted was purely bratty. And him, Kim Jiwon of PRMC, won't let his own self babysit an immature young man who blows up at a slightest nudge.

But he's going to do anything to inherit the company.

A day before the dinner with the Koos, Jiwon was called by Kim Sajangnim in his office inside their mansion.

After three knocks at the door, he went inside and sat at the couch positioned like the letter U where Sajangnim entertains his VIP visitors. 

An envelope at the center table caught the guy's eyes and he shot a curious look towards his father.

"You may open it."

Jiwon pulled a couple of 5R photos inside the envelope. He is staring back at two dark round orbs framed with long and thick lashes. Above those lashes are thick, kept brows that highlights the aura of regal and modesty. Pink, plump lips with a bit of teeth showing from his smile andabove it was high bopable nose which made his whole face the most pretty one Jiwon had ever seen. Jiwon thought, Is he even real?

"He is the son of the owner of The Avalanche Corporation. His name is Koo Junhoe. And he's your fiancé." Sajangnim deadpanned that made Jiwon dropped the photos and looked at his Father with bewilderment.

"I don't understand. Fiancé? Dad! Are you nuts?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young man!" It's the authoritative tone of his father. Jiwon scratched his made up chocolate brown hair. He just can't fathom this nonsensical idea his father is talking about. It doesn't make sense!

"This is your last assignment before you inherit the company. Secure ties with the AvCo and expand our business." Sajangnim said with finality.

"What does marriage have to do with this, Dad? I can just make them our business partner, anything except marrying this Junhoe guy!" He whined.

"Do it and PRMC is yours, Jiwon. Show up tomorrow night, and I'm taking it as your agreement in this project. You can leave now." Sajangnim dismissed him.

Is marriage supposed to be this shallow? He's been dedicating his whole life for the company yet his father is still undermining him. He's been through so much to prove his worth yet he seems like he is never enough to own PRMC. Jiwon guessed, he will never be enough for his father.

Waging a war against his father,he striked a deal with Junhoe. He'll make a plan to win the company and to break that damn engagement off.


	4. Perhaps a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to escape, you need a plan.

Junhoe was awaken by nonstop dings of messages from his phone. All of them are from his friends. 

"What is this?" Junhoe groggily picked up his phone and scanned the messages from his notification bar. He carelessly clicked the news link sent by Jinhwan and sat up straight when he read it. 

The largest newspaper of South Korea has his face with Jiwon on the front page! 

_Wedding of the Century: AvCo and PRMC heirs are officially engaged._

_It's the dawn of a new generation in the business industry with this unexpected but great news._

_Koo Junhoe (left side), the heir of AvCo and Kim Jiwon (right side), of PRMC are officially engaged to wed three months from now. For more than three years, they have been secretly meeting with good feelings for each other. And this year, they are finally tying the knot!_

_With this, the union of the two biggest companies in South Korea is expected to strengthen the stability of the country's economic status._

_Congratulations and best wishes to the couple!_

Junhoe rudely barged inside the home-office of his father to confirm this circulating article of him and Jiwon being officially engaged and to marry in three months time. 

"Does this even make sense?" The AvCo heir is fuming mad. "Father! I never agreed to this! Now, what is this?! Why is it in the newspaper? Who told you to publish this? And we're in love?! Ha!" Junhoe is seething in anger. He can't believe it! The article is purely satire. Noneof it is true!

"Remember that I won't sit still after this!"

"Calm down, young man! You walking out that night means you're not doing anything to jeopardize this agreement." Said the head of the company firmly that made Junhoe wince. But no, this is on another level and he won’t let them get away with it!

"Remove that damn article because there will be no ‘wedding of the century’ that will happen." Junhoe is breathing heavily. He is angry- no, he is in fury. "I will only say this once." With heavy steps, he left the room having deep seated anger towards his father. 

The moment he left the room, Mr. Koo chuckled and sofly shaked his head before resuming his online meeting with PMRC's Sajangnim, Jiwon's father. 

On his way to his room, Junhoe dialed Armani guy's number. They have to start planning to stop this madness. Their parents are beyond crazy! 

A half-asleep Jiwon answered the call. "Hello?" 

"Jiwon, let's meet in thirty minutes." Junhoe said with urgency. 

"Huh? Junhoe. Oh geez! What's happened?" 

"I'll send you a link. Then we'll meet in thirty minutes. And please, wake the fuck up!" He shouted the last sentence and ended the call. 

Thirty minutes later, Junhoe is leaning against his black Volkswagen 2006 model in front of Calypso while fiddling on his phone. 

"Have you seen the link I sent you?" The impatient man asked Jiwon after he sat across him. 

"I haven't. And what's with your morning greetings?" Jiwon is trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere surrounding the guy while pulling out his phone.He took a sip of sparkling water he served for the both of them before opening the link.

He choke on his drink when he saw the news article. "What the!" 

Junhoe just gave him a sullen look. "We have to counterattack this. I have prepared some ideas." He pulled out his phone and showed Jiwon a powerpoint presentation. 

Jiwon laughed in amazement. "You really had the time to do it with a presentation, huh?" 

"Shut up and just listen." The annoyed guy retorted. If looks could kill, Jiwon will already be lifeless sitting across Junhoe.

"Can you just pretend that you already have someone that's why you can't marry me?" The Armani guy said after all the impractical suggestions Junhoe gave.

The AvCo heir just suggested that one of them will pretend dead and hide forever. Another was one of them should just marry someone first. And both of them exhaled a very disapointed breath.

"My family knows I have no one. Besides, leaving the country unannounced is a nice idea!" He looked at Jiwon trying to convince him. 

"Junhoe, I am the sole heir of PMRC. I can't just leave it after all the things I have done for it." Jiwon is losing his patience. Does this guy even thought of the consequences his "brilliant idea" can cause? He will never claim the company back if he ever leave. Worse, he can't really come back at all!

"How about you leave the country and not come back anymore?" Armani guy shot back Junhoe's ridiculous idea.

"I have three scheduled publication this month. I can't afford to go AWOL. My employees will kill me!" Junhoe said helplessly and looked at the guy across him. 

Jiwon seems to be deep in his thoughts. Junhoe made three knocks to get him back to reality but of no use. Junhoe rubbed his hands on his face, too distressed to even think about their situation right now. 

"There's only one thing that we can do." Armani guy said after sometime. He looked at the distressed blonde man. "Let's just ditch our wedding on the D-day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear Nation! If you noticed, Chapter 3 is Jiwon's POV and this chapter is Junhoe's. So from now on, the chapter's POV is interchanging. Let me know if it's not ruining the story and you're fine with it?  
> Thank you so much! As always, happy reading!


	5. Perhaps a Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's an agreement, there should also be a binding force.

_Let's just ditch the wedding on the D-day._

Jiwon is going crazy. He really is. A businessman who have closed deals after deals even thought of the most useless solution to a problem. He laughed seeing their ridiculous situation in front of him. He rubbed his palms on his face.

That day at the bar, after he said those words to the AvCo heir, Junhoe choked on his sparkling water and laughed out loud. Jiwon can understand him. Ditching the wedding will merit more problems than it being a solution. Being in the depths of hopelessness, one can really think of unimaginable band aid solutions to a big problem.

And seeing the stocks of their business take a plunge is the least thing he wants to do! But, on the other hand, both of them will be free by then! The PRMC heir wiggled his whole body in frustration. He really is going crazy about this marriage!

His phone buzzed for a message from Junhoe. Jiwon thought this is the answer to that whole ditching plan. Before the AvCo heir leave Calypso that day, he told Jiwon that he will think about it.

The PRMC heir heaved a sigh and opened the message.

_Maybe we can work that ditching plan out_

Jiwon chuckled. If he was too foolish to even think of that idea, Junhoe is more foolish to actually agree. But well, maybe this is the only plausible thing to do to surprise both of their father for this madness. They deserved it!

Before he can type a reply, three soft knocks were heard outside his door.

"Young Master Jiwon, Sajangnim asked you to his office." A butler announced.

He rolled his eyes at the mention of his father. Everytime he calls him to his office, Sajangnim is dropping a bomb. And he feels that today is again will be a long, long day in the life of a Kim Jiwon.

Jiwon made three curt knocks on his father's door before entering. Kim Sajangnim only shot him a glance before going back to the pile of papers in front of his table.

The man behind the PRMC's home office is one of the largest rooms the mansion has. At the center of the room is his father's office desk with his favorite man on a horse figurine that is similar to Polo Club's logo. On the right, beside his name plate was a miniature twin towers from The Lord of the Rings. It was his favorite book.

The whole room is like a dark tunnel with only a small sized window on the east side. Jiwon wonders if Sajangnim lives everyday in this office, can he even breathe air comfortably?

"I called you here to sign some papers." After a while, Kim Sajangnim told his son. "Can you see that ledger? You may open it and read the provisions on the contract."

Jiwon looked at the royal blue ledger with the AvCo's logo on the centermost part. He felt a little cold and chilled. He can sense that something inside this thing is unpleasant. Finally, he opened it and it was the most horror thing he had read in his whole life!

_Memorandum of Agreement_

_I, Kim Jiwon, the sole heir of Prime Regal Multi Corporation, do hereby agree on these following provisions:_

_i. That I, after this contract is signed, will follow all the clauses enumerated below;_

_ii. That I won't do anything to jeopardize the agreement between The Avalanche Corporation and Prime Regal Multi Corporation;_

_iii. That I will help, in my utmost excellence, to secure the union between the two companies;_

_iv. That I will always remain faithful and to care for my husband from marriage and on; and_

_v. That I can only claim the rights of the Prime Regal Multi Corporation three months after marriage._

_Failure to comply to all mentioned terms in this contract means a violation and will merit legal punishment from the two companies._

_Signed on 29th day of March, 2020._

_KIM JIWON_

"This is plain bullshit! Kim Sajangnim!" Jiwon is beyond bemused! It's mad, ridiculous, and purely bullshit! Seething in anger, Jiwon purposely threw the ledger in the trash bin and dashed off leaving his father stupefied with his profanity.

He fished his car keys in a bowl beside their main door and left the mansion in 100 kmph. Jiwon is hurt. The contract is a slap in his face. Does he really have to go through this just to have the company? Can't he just inherit PRMC in a normal and official way?

He can't see clearly, unaware of it, tears stream abundantly on his cheeks. His heart feels like it will explode. He had been a good son. And the only thing he wants is PRMC. But clearly, his father won't allow him to get what he want easily.

This thought made the man's heart a little bit colder towards his father. With sharp eyes, he stopped the car on the side and keyed in a number in his phone.

A moment after, the line is connected. "Junhoe, where are you?" 

"Jiwon, are you okay? Why are you crying?" The voice on the other line said.

That was the most comforting words he have heard today. Jiwon is normally not this vulnerable. But hearing Junhoe's voice triggered the pandora's box inside Jiwon's heart to open that made him sobbed. He is crying hysterically.

Jiwon didn't know how long did he cry but he is surprised to see the tall built of Junhoe already knocking on his car window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I have seen your comments and yes! I'll keep writing that way! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued appreciation for Perhaps Love!


	6. Perhaps a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't stop it, just ride on it, sprinkle some bet to make it more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's making my heart swell since a number of you guys appreciate this fic. So starting now, I'm gonna gift chapters to my very good friends. Got to show love to everyone who show Perhaps Love some love! 
> 
> Hi @Junbob21! This chapter is for you 💙💜

Junhoe is massaging his pounding temple. He just finished reading the MOA his secretary gave this morning and it seems like he's seeing blood everywhere.

He laughed with this ridiculousness. His father is sick, the AvCo CEO is really sick in the head! Junhoe tasted iron in his mouth, his jaw clenching. He had never felt this angry towards his father until now.

Their parents are always one step ahead of them. It seems like they have ears on his bedroom walls and eyes on his phone. He made a mental note to see Chanwoo to check his phone for any bugs.

The AvCo heir is about to rise from his upholstered swivel chair when his phone vibrated. Jiwon is calling. Before he can talk, Jiwon asked him on his whereabouts. Junhoe frowned, a bit startled with PRMC heir's broken voice as if he's been choking his sobs.

"Jiwon, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Then he heard Jiwon sob that made the AvCo heir to stand up abruptly. The person on the other line is hysterically weeping. Without thinking twice,he called his secretary from the intercom and ordered her to reach Chanwoo to ask for Jiwon's exact location. He forwarded Jiwon's number for Chanwoo to track it. Then he hurriedly went to the basement to get his car and sped up.

Junhoe didn't end the call and he can still hear Jiwon now sobbing softly. A minute later, Chanwoo sent him the details where Jiwon's signal is last recorded.

He put more pressure in the accelerator and changed lanes to turn left. Luckily, Jiwon stopped at a highway near the Han River. According to his navigator, he'll arrive in less than five minutes. Two hundred meters away, he saw a royal blue Sedan parked at the side and it's taillights is blinking.

_This dimwit didn't even park properly!_

The AvCo heir immediately went down to see Jiwon but the guy is hunched back behind his steering wheel, shoulders subtlely moving. He knocked on the window and Jiwon lift his head.

Without any word, he reached his hand, handkerchief inside it. The PRMC heir slowly accepted it and wiped his eyes and snout with his head hanging low.

The inside of Jiwon's sedan is enveloped with an awkward silence. The two young man's eyes don't even meet each other.

And Jiwon is the one who broke the unbearable silence. "Thank you."

Junhoe just nodded, his thumb on his lips while his head is still leaning on the car's window while staring outside. The AvCo heir doesn't know what he is doing here with Jiwon right now. It's not that he's regretting about it but he was a bit ashamed. Running after the guy when he heard him cry, it is not a "Junhoe" thing to do. And he can’t jnderstand why he did such thing.

"Have you seen the contract?" The PRMC heir asked when he had calm down. 

"I have. Our parents must be totally sick in the head!" Junhoe remembered his anger towards his father.

"Have you put your signature on it yet?"

"Not yet. How about you?" Junhoe finally looked at Armani guy.

Jiwon heaved a sigh. Junhoe can see somber in the other man’s eyes.He is curious as to why the guy cried but he won't ask for it.

"I threw it in the trash bin in front of my father." The man behind the steering wheel said.

Both of them seemed tied down with this arrange marriage. Junhoe can see resistance from Jiwon, as repulsive as him. But there's something that's keeping them from actually running away.

Junhoe can live by himself; he has a publishing house and is very active in cryptocurrency trading. But Jiwon, well, he had been very vocal on wanting the Prime Regal for his self.

Before he can stop himself, the AvCo heir said, "maybe we can just play this game as well?" That made the other guy stare at him.

"I don't understand?" Jiwon said brows furrowing.

"Let's just make this situation to our advantage. We are both businessmen, after all."

"You're right." Jiwon smiled, his crescent eyes shrank and Junhoe found it so childlike which made him beamed at the man too. "So far as I know, we don't hate each other's presence, we can just team up to betray the oldies."

Junhoe laughed. Negativities can be turned in to a strategy. Maybe, they can make it happen.

"You know what, the oldies are ahead of us." The AvCo heir copied what Jiwon called both of their fathers. "It seems like they can hear and see us. So I'm thinking, let's go to my friend's laboratory to get our phones cleaned?"

The PRMC heir is confused but went to tag along in the end. Junhoe called his assistant to fetch his Audi on the sidewalk and they headed to Macro Chip with Jiwon’s car.

On the road, Jiwon, who is behind the steering wheel, suddenly looked at Junhoe which made the guy startled. "Let's make this situation we got in, more interesting."

"What do you mean?" The guy in the passenger seat said.

"Let's make a bet. On who falls in love first between us."

Junhoe coughed suddenly, too bewildered with Jiwon's words. "Are you crazy?"

"If you lose, I'll keep your Audi."

Junhoe shakes his head, slowly. He can't believe this guy! But a bet won’t hurt if he can get the Volvo without spending a single penny.

"Fine. If you fall in love with me first, I'll snatch your batmobile right away!"

And the man behind the wheel just chuckled.


	7. Perhaps a Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting along really well but perhaps, they needed a pause.

According to Chanwoo, the phones are clean and bugs-free. But he has to install antivirus to the two engaged heirs. Because they are the ones who got bugs of each other. Junhoe laughed heartily at the Macro Chip Corp CEO's remark and Jiwon can't help himself but to do the same.

The PRMC heir fell back on his swivel chair while laughing when he remembered what happened a week ago. The MCC CEO is so childlike. He made a mental note to invite him in Calypso soon.

In front of him is the familiar royal blue ledger that is cleanly placed at the center of Jiwon's office desk. It contains the same MOA that he threw that day.

If they can't stop it, they just have to ride on it. Jiwon told himself while pulling his drawer open to pick up his fountain pen. It was a gift from his mother when his parents held a welcoming party for him after he arrived from UK where he took his Masters Degree in Business Management.

As he is about to sign the contract, the AvCo heir sent him his photo with the signed contract in his hands and an attached message:

_Start cleaning and maintaining your Batmobile_

"Ne, ne" says the PRMC heir while chortling softly. When he first met Junhoe, he thought that they won't get along. But as time goes by, they are more alike in almost all ways than not.

A whole and a half months to go, and the most awaited wedding of the two will take place. And today, Jiwon is on his way to The Pub Hub, Junhoe's publishing office, to fetch the AvCo heir. They have an appointment to fit their wedding suits and they have decided to head at the boutique together to save energy. (Or, that Jiwon insists so because he just want them to be together, all the time.)

When the two got off Jiwon's white convertible Ferrari, they were welcomed by Jinhwan's sister.

"Junhoe!" A woman who stood tall just until Junhoe's shoulders hug the AvCo heir while Jiwon stood beside Junhoe awkwardly.

"Noona, this is Jiwon, my umm, fiancé. And Jiwon, this is Jinhwan's sister, Kim Seiyoon." Junhoe introduced him when the woman stole a glance at him after their hug.

"Jiwon! Of course, come here." Seiyoon prompted for a hug for him and he gladly obliged. "Take care of my Junhoe, if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down." She softly warned in his ears so Junhoe won't hear it.

Jiwon chuckled "of course, Noona. I'll keep my promise." And Junhoe shot the two of them a questioning look.

The PRMC heir is sitting at the couch in front of an elevated stage. He is sipping his Iced Americano when Junhoe walked out of the fitting room looking like a model strutting his way on a fashion runway.

Jiwon felt like his breath was taken away by the man before him. Junhoe looks like an angel. The AvCo heir is wearing a midnight blue suit; tucked inside it was a white polo shirt and a purple tie to complete the get up. His hair is also styled in brush up, some fringes escaped and is lying softly above the man's smooth milky forehead.

"Jiwon!" Junhoe snapped a finger in front of his fiancé. Jiwon blinked a few times and cleared his throat to reclaim his composure. He mentally knocked his head for gaping at the guy in front of him.

"What do you think?" The blonde in midnight blue suit asked the man sitting on the couch.

Jiwon took a sip on his drink again before humming and nodded his head a few times. Deep inside, he really loved the way Junhoe look right now. If he can just frame it inside his head, he'd gladly keep a couple of copies!

The other man is checking the sleeve cuffs of his suit and obviously unaware that Jiwon is staring at his every move.

"Take a photo of me, will you?" The AvCo heir told his fiancé which Jiwon gladly did. He took out his phone and photographed the man who poses like a model. The PRMC heir is laughing, his nose is scrunched up and his eyes disappeared.

It is Jiwon's time to fit his so he walked up to the room and wore his suit. The PRMC heir's wedding outfit is an almost dark purple one with a complimentary shade of blue on the folds of his blazer and is adorned with gold button pins on the sleeve cuffs.

When Seiyoon told him that he can already come out, he thought of ways how to lessen his nervousness. He is anxious knowing that Junhoe is outside waiting for him to come out. He have never felt this kind of anxiousness. He’s curious on what his fiancé will react once he go out of that curtain.

So when the store assistant lifted the silk cloth hanging on the doorframe, he skip-walk like some kind of a hipster doing hiphop gestures with his hands. When he got to the end of the elevated stage, he brought his phone out, put it upside down against his ear and looked at Junhoe while pointing his forefinger and pinky towards the startled fiancé.

Junhoe almost forgot to gulp his drink and laughed hysterically. He is throwing back his head on the couch while holding his stomach, tears in his eyes. Jiwon looked like a madman in a purple suit. Even the staff in the room is suppressing their laughter.

"Can you repeat what you did a while ago?" Junhoe said in between fits of laughter while holding his phone, already recording Jiwon.

The PRMC heir felt embarrased, his face is as red as tomatoes! But still, he stood tall in front of his fiancé, as for his request, and did some crazy poses that he can think of. In return, the blonde man's crisp laughter filled the whole boutique-store.

When they are about to leave, Jiwon's phone buzzed, a call from an unknown number. The PRMC heir said his goodbye to Seiyoon and her team. He tapped the AvCo successor in his arm and gestured towards his phone. Junhoe nodded at him and the man walked a few feet away to answer the call. It might be important.

"Hello, this is Jiwon, good afternoon. Hanbin? Yeah! When did you arrive? Right now? Alright, give me an hour! See you soon." Jiwon is beaming brightly when he ended the call.

Junhoe looks at him curiously. "Who is Hanbin?" He asked when they got on the car.

"Oh him." Jiwon behind the steering wheel started the engine. "He's my boyfriend."


	8. Perhaps a Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, the pause is just a false alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated pretty quickly! Even the silent readers came out to react (violently)! I am surprised to hear from all of you! Thank you so much for all your love 🎉 
> 
> Shoutout to @Mapi (both AO3 and twitter username) I loled with your qoute rt! This chapter is for you 💙💜

"Yeji-ssi, I told you to follow up the final production of our latest project! What have you been doing all day?!" Junhoe is over the top for the past two weeks. He can't help but to raise his voice towards his assistant.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll call them right away." The assistant said with her shaking voice, suppressing her tears then she hurriedly left the AvCo heir's office which is currently a lion's den.

With his wedding coming closer, he has to finish every work that he cannot afford to delay.Stacks of paper is in front of him waiting to be signed. _Wedding?_ He bitterly laughed when he remembered that he'll tie the knot soon with Jiwon. Who has a boyfriend!

It's not that he's jealous. But the last thing he wanna do is to steal somebody else's man when he doesn't even love him!

"Knock knock!" His friend, Jinhwan, suddenly peaked through the door that was left ajar by his secretary.

"I'm busy. Go away!"

"Nope! Not until I know what makes you like this today." The shorter man said while sitting at the couch in front of the AvCo heir. Junhoe guessed, he must have heard him shouting at his assistant. "You are not Junhoe, are you?" Jinhwan tried to push Junhoe for an answer. And Jinhwan is doing a good thing for getting him more furious.

"Short guy, I am very busy to entertain you right now. Will you please just leave?"

"Koo Junhoe-ssi, you are hurting me, your friend." Jinhwan acted like he was hurt while his one hand is on his chest. "Sometimes, unsettled things can be smoothed out through a meaningful talk. Come to Papa, and tell him what's wrong." He said the last sentence while laughing, his hands gesturing his friend to come to him.

Junhoe can't suppress his chuckle at his bestfriend's skit. He picked up his rubber eraser and threw at the man sitting on his couch.

"Aigoo-ya, the Prince smiled, at last!" Jinhwan managed to catch the eraser that is flying towards him.

"Shut up, Kim Jinhwan. Don't you have something else to do?" The AvCo heir stood up from his seat. And walked towards the couch.

"Yes. In fact, I am the busiest man alive! So hurry your butt up and let's go to my mall!" Jinhwan said with sarcasm at the same time,throwing the eraser back to the blonde man.

Junhoe is so thankful that Jinhwan knows him too well. Honestly, he is being consumed by his guilt knowing that Jiwon already has someone else yet here they are, still agreed to marry each other just because. So he is occupying himself with loads of work and snapping at everyone and at everything.

The AvCo heir heaved a sigh and picked up his coat from the stand behind his desk, near the window.

"Let's go, Shorty!"

"Shut up!" This time, it was Jinhwan who cursed that made Junhoe laughed out loud.

"So spill what's bothering our Prince!" Jinhwan asked over lunch.

After driving around the city, his friend tricked him into doing something meaningful when he just wanted to gossip about Junhoe's personal life. When both of their stomach rumbled, they stopped at a restaurant a few blocks from Prime Regal Multi Corporation. The place is called The Kitchen Club and in all fairness, the place has delicious set of menu aside from it’s pretty pastel intricates.

"Kim Jinhwan, don't disrespect your food. Eat!"

"Koo Junhoe, come on! What's bugging you?"

Junhoe went silent while playing his food with the fork. He escaped a sad sigh. “Jiwon has a boyfriend."

Jinhwan who is enjoying his lunch choked. "What?!”

"You heard it right."

"Aigoo-ya that's trouble. How did you find out?"

Junhoe went fully somber. On the other hand, his friend hurriedly drank his drink, too attentive towards the AvCo heir's confession.

"When we went to fit the suits. The man called and they met after he drop me off." Junhoe, once again, heaved a deep sigh.

"You didn't even bother to confirm it?"

"He said it himself!" Junhoe totally let go of his fork. His appetite completely disappeared.

"So what's your plan now?" Jinhwan asked while putting his hand on top of Junhoe’s,comcerned look in his eyes. Junhoe only shook his head. Honestly, he doesn't know what to do next. He felt like he is stuck in a dead end.

Before they head out of the restaurant, Jiwon is outside next to a man who is shorter than him. They are having fun while talking. Junhoe thought he must be Hanbin. The AvCo heir saw how happy Jiwon is with his man.

"Oh, Junhoe!" Jiwon is surprised when he saw Junhoe. But he just threw him a casual nod without even glancing.

"You must be Jinhwan!" Jiwon noticed the guy behind him that he didn't even bother to introduce to his fiancé. What for? It seems like their wedding will really be pushed off.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you, Jiwon." Jinhwan extended his hand for a handshake. He squeezed his hand firmly and tightly, pain is evident from Jiwon's face.

"It's a shame that we're a bit ahead to take our lunch, we could have eaten together." The shorter man sternly said, earning a warning glare from Junhoe. He is getting impatient now. He just wanted to leave this damned place!

Suddenly, the owner of the restaurant came out from the kitchen and walked towards them.

"Babe!" The owner called which earned him a stare from the rest of them.

Surprisingly, Hanbin reached the owner's hands and pecked at his lips that made Junhoe and Jinhwan look at each other, ultimately perplexed. The AvCo heir shot a questioning look towards his fiancé and Jiwon just smiled mischievously.

"Jiwon! Why didn't you tell me that you're bringing your fiancé here today. I could have cooked them a better set of lunch." Jiwon, who is just standing there with his hands on his suit pants pocket, just shrugged squaring his shoulders. Then the owner looked at the two surprised men and extended his hand. "I am Song Yunheong, by the way, and this is my husband, Kim Hanbin."

Junhoe is still confused but nevertheless accepted Yunhyeong's open palm for a shake. Jinhwan did the same.

The man named Yunhyeong is asking them to stay for a little while but Jinhwan has to attend an important business conference while he has to finish some more paperworks.

On their way outside, Junhoe shot a sharp sullen look towards his fiancé. Before he get inside Jinhwan's BMW, he heard Jiwon's hearty laugh.

_The nerve of the guy!_

Junhoe heaved a relieved sigh while he put his back on his chair to rest. His work for today is already done and finally, he can now go home and sleep.

He scanned his Rolex watch for the time and gently pulled his coat out of the banister, yawning. When the AvCo heir got out of the building, he saw his fiancé with his arms crossed and is leaning on his Batmobile waiting for him.

The PRMC beamed at him but Junhoe is still sulking, giving him his sharpest and coldest glare.

"Shall we grab some dinner?" Jiwon casually asked when the blonde man stopped in front of him.

"No, thank you." Junhoe deadpanned.

Jiwon chuckled. "You see, this is the very reason why I said it in the first place. Are you jealous, Koo Junhoe-ssi?"

"I am not jealous, Kim Jiwon-ssi." He snapped. "I just don't like the idea that I am stealing someone else's man."

"But I am not someone else's man! You see he is already married. And Junhoe, Kim Hanbin is my cousin!"

Junhoe was left speechless for the second time today. This guy is really pushing him to his limits! He puffed a breath out of frustration and punched Jiwon on his chest. The PRMC successor coughed due to the blow but still remained chuckling after he recovered to further annoy his fiancé.

"That's it! I'm cancelling this marriage! Now, move!" Junhoe waved his hands, signaling Jiwon to move so he can climb inside the Batmobile.

"Hey wait! We already made a deal and that's my car!"

He faced the man who is outside after he heard the seat belt clicked. “I thought we're grabbing a dinner?!"


	9. Perhaps a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And since they made a deal out of their parents' agreement, they have to be each other's kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, I wanna hide *laughs* If you're here until this chapter, you are entitled for a veteran's card. For real, I love everyone of you! Thank you so much for loving Perhaps Love 🎉
> 
> I saved this chapter for you, girl, @d_kindaeyo 💙💜 Thank you for being my first friend in my fic account. And, belated happy birthday!

Jiwon is staring at a man with two irises of hazel brown. The man is also staring back at him. He has a newly dyed shiny black hair which is neatly kept, parted sideways and some fringes carelessly lie on his forehead. He is wearing the purple suit which the PRMC heir fitted several weeks ago. Near his chest was a rich blue rose that is carefully tucked inside the mini pocket.

Today is the D day, his wedding day and he is jittery. He's aware that this one is a loveless marriage yet he can't calm his nerves. You can only marry once in your life and to a very beautiful guy like Junhoe, he's guessing he's a hero in his past life.

"Congratulations, son!" Kim Sajangnim hugged Jiwon tightly patting the younger on his back.

"Thank you, Dad."

"I have to go ahead and greet the visitors. Stay calm, and relax. I'll see you later!" After a short small talk, Kim Sajangnim head outside to greet the visitors and Jiwon just nodded towards his Father.

"My son is so handsome." Mrs. Kim's eyes is glistening with tears which made Jiwon hug his mother tightly while swaying themselves gently.

"Thank you, Mum."

Pulling out from the hug, Mrs. Kim softly sniffs while carefully wiping her tears with tissue paper not to destroy his newly made up face. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. Hang in there, Jiwonie."

"Mom, it's alright! It's fine for me, really. You have nothing to worry about." Jiwon assured his frantically emotional mother.

The PRMC heir is fiddling on the button of his sleeve cuffs after his mother head out to supervise the finishing touches for the event. He is alone inside this cramped room. Jiwon is heaving puffed breaths, too nervous to stay still.

"Chukhahamnida Jiwon-ah!" The ever cheery Kim Donghyuk in white barong tagalog entered the nervous-filled room. Jiwon calmed a little. Thanks to Donghyuk, the groom is being distracted by his best friend with funny stories happening in Calypso.

"Congratulations, man!" He was pulled by Hanbin in a hug, their hands are enveloped in their palms.The man is wearing a velvety pure white chiffon Valentino suit, blonde hair is brushed up.

"Thanks, man! Where's your husband?" Jiwon asked when he didn't see Yunhyeong.

"He's overseeing the final preparations for the reception later. But he'll be here in a minute." Hanbin answered him. "Woah! Who would've thought you could be this handsome, huh?"

"Bin, I am the number one visual in the whole clan, what do you mean?" The groom managed to shoot a joke, feeling cocky. The whole room is filled with laughter.

Half an hour later, Jiwon is called by the wedding organizer he was informed that the wedding ceremonies will start shortly. After this day, he will be officially married to Junhoe. His heart somersaulted at the idea.

The groom was asked to stay put at the start of the elevated stage. He scanned the whole function hall. The room is adorned with articles of blue and purple, the favorite color of the engaged couple. On the center of the ceiling is a big chandelier that emits brightness to the entirety of the hall. Tiny light bulbs were hanged across every table to give the wedding attendees clear and bright view on the centerstage. Jiwon was feeding his eyes with the beautifully designed wedding hall when he felt someone's presence beside him.

His breath is taken away. He have always known that Junhoe is beautiful and gorgeous but today, he realized, his fiancé can even be more beautiful with his midnight blue suit and complimentary purple neck tie. His hair, also newly dyed in shiny black, is beautifully made up.

Now that he is standing beside this gorgeous man, his uneasiness is doubled. Jiwon closed his eyes to concentrate and calm himself but he was distracted when he felt the stares the mam beside him is giving.

"Are you okay, Jiwon?"

"Yes I am." He stuttered, he felt the AvCo heir's hands hold his cold ones, squeezing it gently.

"Relax! Let's have fun today!" Junhoe cheerily said displaying his full gummy smile while scanning their surrounding. Jiwon was amazed for a second because the other man is composed and calm unlike him. But he had noticed those almost invisible shake on the corner of his lips. Obviously, the other groom is also nervous!

Jiwon caught his fiancé's hand and he looked at him straight in the eyes. He reciprocated the man's bright smile and assured him through his stares. No one's doing it if it's not them. And since they made a deal out of their parents' agreement, they have to be each other's kyryptonite. After all, they are on the same boat.

"It seems like the couple can't wait for their honeymoon? Junhoe-ssi, Jiwon-ssi, we still need to proceed with the wedding ceremonies, okay?" The master of ceremonies interrupted the two in their own little world. Their attenton have been called a few times now but they are not aware of it. And because of this, the visitors are laughing and teasing them. The couple separated, heads at the opposite sides, a hint of redness on both of their cheeks.

The emcee called the officiating priest to formally start the event. Jiwon is grateful towards Junhoe. Even if this whole event is purely just a make-believe, Junhoe didn't fail to assure him, to back him up everytime he falls short, and to be his company on his dreading days. In a short span of time, they became friends, a very, very good friends at that!

Hanbin, being the musicial prodigy that he is, the owner of 131Lable who specializes in producing talented artist in the entertainment industry, started to play the keys of Pachelbel's Canon in D in the grand piano at the right side, close to the makeshift altar.

For the last time, Jiwon heaved a deep breath and looked at his fiancé who is also anxious. The PRMC successor held Junhoe's hand and put it inside his elbow. "It will be alright, Junhoe." He said when the guy looked at him.

The two men started to walk down the aisle, everyone is holding their breath, eyes with glee. Right now, it was very solemn, everyone looked delighted, and somehow, it made Jiwon calm. Their parents are at both sides smiling but with teary eyes, their friends are beaming and clapping softly. For Jiwon, right now is perfect. He doesn't want this to end. He's keeping this memory in his heart forever.

"Finally, this is the moment everyone is waiting for. Gentlemen, you may now kiss." The officiating priest said and the two men just stared at each other, testing the waters. Jiwon doesn't know what to do yet proceeded to peck at Junhoe's cheek in the end.

Series of dissappointed hisses and _eys_ filled the wedding hall up. The loudest ones came from their friends. Clearly, they wanted more. Jiwon looked at Junhoe, silently asking for his permission. The AvCo heir softly nodded then Jiwon slowly inched closer. He put his hands on Junhoe's hips and gently pulled him for a sweet, chaste kiss.

Everyone shouted in glee but still asking for more. The audience asked so through clinking their cutlery on the wine glass. So, Junhoe put his hands on Jiwon's nape and further deepened the kiss.

"I pronounce you husbands. Congratulations and best wishes to the newly-married couple!"

The two embarrassed newly-married pair were greeted with a warm round of applause.


	10. Perhaps a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe's first day of marriage is already in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, I don't know what to say but, I am back again for a new chapter 🎉
> 
> Twt username @jayeftshxx, this chapter is for you 💙💜

Junhoe is sitting comfortably on his chair. Staring at the void, fingers on his lips. He is internally pulling his hair out. How can he do that?! How can he put his tangled hands on Jiwon's nape and deepen the kiss?!He can't face Jiwon right now! He has to hide.

But before he can do that, he was spotted right away by Jiwon. Tinge of redness on his cheeks, he lowered his gaze, pretending to smooth out the table cloth in front of him so not to meet his husband's eyes. _Husband?_ The thought sent chills down his spine. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

"I've been looking for you! Shall we go ahead home?" His husband said. Junhoe clenched his fist, what is going on?! Why is he making a fuss with the fact that Jiwon is now his husband?

 _Wait, home?!_ Junhoe mentally palmed his face. They are married now so they have to live under one roof, inside one room, on one bed! He sweated profusely. Can he do this for the rest of his life?

"Ah- yeah, let's go." He rose from his seat and followed the PRMC successor. 

They bid goodbye towards the wedding attendees, thanked them once again and headed to a parked black matte two-seater Mercedes Benz that was given by his parents as a wedding gift.

_Now, inside one car too._

He's going crazy! They have shared a car before! Why is he being overly sensitive?

When Jiwon started the engine, they once again waved, they were sent off by the visitors outside the wedding venue. Now, they are headed to their new home, the whole floor of the Penthouse area of Building 218, one of the properties of Prime Regal. The wedding gift of Prime Regal Multi Corporation for them.

"Are you okay, Junhoe? You looked really tired.” Jiwon seemed to notice his silence.

Junhoe pretended to yawn, closed his eyes and leaned on the backrest of his chair to evade his husband's attempt for a conversation.

"Hey wake up. We're already here." Jiwon's soft voice woke Junhoe up. He really dozed off. He has not had even a single wink last night. He is jittery, and nervous, and anxious everything that describes his uncalmness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I slept on you."

"It's fine. Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you, a la bridal style?" His husband asked him jokingly.

"Shut up! I can walk." He looked at the chuckling PRMC heir with a sullen glance and hurriedly crawled out of the car.

When the elevator door opened, they were greeted by a cozy living room. A 50-inch Smart TV is pinned on the east side wall of the room and an ink blue velvet loveseat in front of it. Beside the sofa is a wall-sized glass window clothed with white satin curtains. Both of the newly-married couple's mom picked the interior design of their new house down to the littlest thing.

A variety of indoor plants are also aesthetically place at the corners. The living room lies at the centermost part of their penthouse, two doors across from each other at the both sides of the room. Junhoe puffed a breath, relieved that they won't share a room.

He quickly went inside the right door without giving Jiwon a goodnight. The room is as big as his room on their villa, practically, almost all of the things are alike with what he have on their house. Queen-sized bed, a wall-sized window, and a balcony that is overlooking the whole City of Seoul, Han River on his far left.

He breathed in the fresh, cool wind of the night. He loves it!

"Can I come in?" Jiwon asked as he knocked on the door. The door has squares of glass, you can easily see the other person who owns the other room across.

Junhoe nodded as he sat on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Umm, I was just checking on you. You seemed too tired. Are you hungry? I noticed you ate too little at the dinner a while ago."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit exhausted, we've done so much today." Junhoe awkwardly said in between laugh, his one hand on his scruff.

"I just want to thank you, Junhoe." Jiwon fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip. "I mean, yes, this is just an arranged marriage but I wanted us to be good friends and live comfortably together."

"Of course, Jiwon. It's not your fault why we fell into this situation. Just like I've said, let's just turn this into somethng that both of us will be better of. And we are friends!"

Because of what Junhoe have said, Jiwon smiled. The AvCo heir's insides felt warm.

Jiwon stood up and looked at him, "I'll be heading out so you can rest now. Good night, Junhoe."

"Good night."

Junhoe woke up from a delicious smell of hand dripped coffee and a palatable sizzle of bacon frying on a pan. He sleepily walked towards the kitchen to confirm what his tastebuds tells him. Jiwon is right, he only ate a little last night because his mind is bugging him with a weird though, his stomach is already rumbling from the smell.

 _Jiwon?!_ He saw Jiwon with a face as red as tomatoes gaping at him, perplexed because he has nothing on except for a cotton briefs! He hurriedly ran back inside his room to put on some pyjama and cotton oversized white shirt. He is too embarrased to go outside. He totally forgot that he is living now with Jiwon starting today.

_My first day of marriage is already in jeopardy!_

Junhoe stayed inside his room after that "accident" but Jiwon insisted that they share their first breakfast as a married couple and Junhoe haven't done anything but to oblige.

"I'll be going to the US next week." Jiwon said while chewing his bacon.

"What are you doing there? Can I come with you?" Junhoe's eyes lit up! If his husband will tag him along, he'll seize the opportunity to have a tour around!

"Of course! Why not?"

"Okay, I'll clear my schedule and book a flight."

"No need! I've already booked an additional ticket for you, in case you wanna come!"

Junhoe felt giddy at the thought that Jiwon thought of him while booking his flight tickets. The rest of their breakfast is full of laughter. Junhoe never thought that marriage can make him a whole lot new person, a happy person at that!

After their sumptous and fun-filled breakfast, Junhoe obliged to wash the used dishes. His mom taught him that in marriage, it is a give and take relationship. And he'll happily do his part! After washing the dishes, he headed towards their living room, Jiwon said he'll start to unbox their wedding gifts.

He walked right into a laughing Jiwon with palm on his face. "What is it?" Junhoe asked curiously.

Jiwon handed him a paper, it seems like a note from Yunhyeong and Hanbin.

_Use this on your wedding night. If you just got a hand on this in the morning, you, both, are weakshits!_

_Xoxo,_

_Yun & Bin_

Junhoe peaked at the medium-sized box that was given by the couple. The box is full of Lubricants, of all brands! Junhoe's face became flushed red, he isn't aware that his husband is looking at his reaction and he bursted in laughter. Junhoe glared at him.

The AvCo heir walked his husband towards the elevator. After numerous negotiation with his assistant, they can't do anything but not to cancel his appointments. Ending up him, not being able to go with Jiwon to the US.

"Should I stay? I can cancel the appointment for a few more days so you can go with me." Jiwon asked him. He's quite tempted, but he doesn't want to be the reason why PRMC can't expand in the US.

Jiwon will be there to take care of the major matters for the expansion of their company. Since he'll be the new PRMC Director in two month's time, he'll be spearheading the expansion.

"You know that you can't right?" Junhoe said smoothing out Jiwon's coat and tie. "I'll be fine here. I'll try to escape after the ribbon cutting ceremonies." Junhoe's actions state otherwise. He really wants to go with his husband. They have been living together for a few weeks now and he grew accustomed with him. Thinking about living alone without Jiwon here for the next four weeks, he can't breathe.

"It's a shame that you can't go. Don't miss me too much, okay?"

His husband seems to tease him more around these days too.

He punched his husband's arm. "As if! Now, go away! If you miss your flight, I am not going to open the door for you!" Both of them chuckled. Junhoe is swaying on his feet, biting his lips.

The two just stayed their for a little more while. Obviously, neither doesn't want to leave each other. Jiwon made a move towards Junhoe and kissed his cheeks. "I'll go now. Take care of yourself. See you in a month."

Junhoe's cheeks are flushed red. He automatically turned his back against his husband to hide. He heard the ding of the elevator indicating that Jiwon has already rode on it. He heaved a sigh. He'll miss his husband's presence for sure.


	11. Perhaps a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, distance really makes the heart grow fonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricepeach-nim, this one is for you 💙💜

It's been three weeks since Jiwon came to New York. He hasn't also been able to contact his husband real time because their schedules don't match. Whenever he calls, Junhoe can't take it and vice versa. They only talk through messaging apps, with their replies a huge chunk of time as interval.

"Your last appointment will end at seven in the evening, Sir." His assistant is briefing him with his schedule for the day. 

"I don't have any important matters to attend anymore after that, right?"

"Yes, Sir. You are free to visit some places before your flight the day after tomorrow."

Jiwon smiled. "No, Bit Na-ssi. Book me the earliest flight to Seoul tonight. I am going home." He said, very motivated to finish all of his appointments for today. And after, he'll go home now to his husband whom he misses dearly.

At quarter to eight in the evening in New York, Jiwon is already at the departure area of John F. Kennedy International Airport. After his meeting with the construction firm who will handle the building of the PRMC New York Branch twenty minutes ago, he went straight to the airport. 

Junhoe tends to be overly sensitive sometimes. He can be your worst enemy if you got him on his bad side. And he can also be the biggest crybaby if you have offended him. In a short period of time, he'd gotten to know his husband deeply. It is because Junhoe is so transparent, you can clearly read him through his eyes and actions.

Jiwon went out of the arrival area of Incheon International Airport thirty minutes before midnight. He then quickly hailed a cab to get to their Penthouse. He thought of surprising his husband tonight so he didn't inform him of his arrival. He'll just call Yunhyeong for a food delivery. He didn't bother to eat dinner as he really wants to arrive to his husband as soon as possible.

And while on board, he was fast asleep, his fatigue for the past three weeks creeping over him.

When the elevator door opened, he let go of his duffel bag, not minding if he has some important fragile stuff inside it. He went straight to Junhoe's room but he wasn't there. He tried to contact him but the calls are only going straight to his voicemail.

Where is he?

Junhoe's bed is so kept and unslept in. Like he hasn't been sleeping there for a week now. Jiwon guessed, maybe he went to his parent's home for awhile. This is such a big place to live alone.

He went back to where he drop his duffel bag and went inside his room. He is finally feeling his jetlag. But it was wash away when he saw his husband snoring softly on his bed. He went beside him and noticed tearstains on his cheeks. A business magazine is left sprawled beside Junhoe, the exact page of their wedding coverage is in it.

He's been missing by his husband too, Jiwon thought. He smiled widely at the idea. Who would have thought that the Junhoe who always gives him the sullen look and always punches him on his arm misses him too?

"Hey babe. I'm home." He softly caressed Junhoe's cheek. The other man stirred up and opened his eyes, with a surprised look when he realized that Jiwon is in front of him.

"Jiwon?" The PRMC heir was startled when Junhoe went up to him suddenly and hugged him tight. He felt wet on his shoulder after sometime. The man hugging him is already silently crying.

"What took you so long?! Did you know how much I am worried about you?"

"I'm sorry, Baby." He hugged him back, tightly. "Let's go together, next time. I promise."

Jiwon woke up when he felt someone's arms on his waist and someone's head on his chest. It was Junhoe.

Junhoe has thick, ebony hair that he loves to see disheveled whenever his husband ruffle it with his hand especially when he's fully concentrating doing his take home paperworks. He smelled of vanilla and purple. As if a muscle memory, he unknowingly caressed it that made the other stir up. Jiwon smiled. He is so comfortable like this, Junhoe felt perfect in his arms, like a puzzle piece that fits.

"Good morning, babe." The PRMC heir greeted his husband. Junhoe smiled, then it faltered.

"What are you doing in my room?" He suspiciously asked, eyes squinting that made Jiwon to chortle.

"Excuse me Junhoe-ssi, but this is my room. How long have you been sleeping here, by the way?"

Junhoe stood up like he was poured in with cold water. "I'm sorry, I have to go back to my room now." He quickly dashed off which made the other man in the bed laughed heartily.

The couple has an interview appointment by the same business magazine which featured their wedding two months ago. They don't know anything about it. The two companies decided it without them even consulting the married couple, as if it was just a task. So they have no time to back out.

Jiwon is wearing a white Dolce & Gabbana polo shirt, sleeves folded just before his elbow, two buttons were left open. Shiny, black fitted Burbery slacks covered his lean legs. And a transparent thin framed specs for his eyes. He emits a magnate aura with his get up.

On the other hand, his husband is wearing an offwhite turtle neck inside a pure white Gucci blazer with gold chains on the chest pocket. The stylist made him wear a light colored contact lenses and waxed his hair leaving the other side's fringes hanging just above his forehead, comma style. The stylists went for a sultry look for Junhoe.

The first part is a photoshoot. Almost all of their poses are for couple shots, they enjoyed the session because Jiwon is always dropping jokes in between and making funny faces which made Junhoe giggle all the time. In the end, they earned a compliment from the head photographer that they look lovely as a couple. Both of them became beet red because of it.

They were given an hour for a break and Junhoe looked exhausted, he immediately fell asleep beside Jiwon. Since his husband is a six-foot tall man, he is quite uncomfortable sitting on the sofa, legs hanging loosely on the floor. Jiwon pitied the AvCo heir in his state so he gently moved Junhoe towards him, he positioned his husband's head in his lap so he can lie comfortably, his legs dangling on the arm rest on the other side of the couch. A moment after, Jiwon also fell asleep.

"Good Afternoon Koo Junhoe-ssi, Kim Jiwon-ssi." The couple was greeted by a very young and beautiful journalist after their break. And the two bowed in front of the lady as a gesture of courtesy. In a bit, they will start the interview session.

"Congratulations to the newly married couple!" The lady began the interview with a recorder in front of the two, tape already rolling.

The couple bowed once again and expressed their gratitude towards the journalist. They were briefed with the interview questions before but both of them remained nervous. Both are afraid to say something inappropriate. Yet, Jiwon searched for Junhoe's hand and squeezed it gently. He is trying to assure his husband at the same time, he's also wanting the warmth from Junhoe's soft hands. The lady across them saw it and smiled widely, totally interested about the couple.

"So I just want to ask some personal questions about our married couple." The journalist asked halfway during the interview, indicating that they have to brace themselves for the next few questions.

"How was your first night as a couple, I mean how did you spend it?"

Junhoe looked at Jiwon, unsure of what they should say. Jiwon stared at him reassuringly and laughed akwardly before speaking. "You know how a newly-married couple should spend their first night, right? Of course, that's how we did it too." His husband’s face turned pale. Junhoe shot him a sullen look and he just cooly returned it with a wink.

"I am sorry if this may sound offending to you, but how did the both of you knew that you like someone who has the same gender as you?"

Junhoe cleared his throat "In love, there are no manuals or whatever. There are no concrete rules to follow nor to break. If you felt that tingling sensation with your every contact, and it feels like your heart will explode if you can't see thim, then I think that's love." Jiwon can't breathe. All through out that Junhoe is talking, he's looking straight to Jiwon's eyes. As if those words were sincerely for him. As if Junhoe bared his whole heart to him. Without knowing it, he shed a tear. And Junhoe quickly wiped it off.

"I've been looking at both of your every move since we started this interview and I can't help but see love between you, two." The lady is also wiping her tears. "I am very touched by your genuine love for each other, gentlemen. Thank you! It's an honor to witness this with my very own eyes."

A week after, Jiwon is on his way home inside a cab. He left his Batmobile in the car center to have the regular maintenance and check up. He had also instructed the agent to overhaul the upholstery.

In a week, he'll concede to Junhoe. He'll happily claim defeat for their bet and he'll also give his betted car to Junhoe. Yes, he's in love with his husband!

With his husband on his mind, he quickly pulled out his phone to call Junhoe but he received a message from Donghyuk. He clicked the news link and his heart slipped out of his chest! The news article is about his husband!

_The AvCo heir, Koo Junhoe, is facing plagiarism lawsuit versus XXX Publishing Co._


	12. Perhaps a Divulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Junhoe, it was a point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild depiction of self beating. 
> 
> Hi @itsjlydlcrz! This is for you 💙💜

Junhoe ruffled his already disheveled hair. The telephone beside him is ringing nonstop and he already disconnected it. As for his phone, he doesn't know where he had thrown it.

In front of him is the hardbound copy of _Where do you go from here: History of South Korean Literary Arts_. This is the biggest project he had ever done. This is the pinnacle of his self-established publishing corporation.But after rereading it for a hundred times, it really is the exact copy of XXX Publishing Company's _The Studies of South Korean Literary Arts._

He is pulling his hair out, where did he go wrong? Why didn't he noticed about this before the final production of the copies? Why didn't he dug deeper at all?

He noticed those tiny droplets in the book. He touched his left cheek and he felt moist. He realized, he is crying, then a couple of sobs escaped his lips, and finally, he let go of the burden he has been keeping since he read the news article.

"You're a failure. Koo Junhoe, you are such an imbecile." Drinking his third bottle of Soju, he keeps on telling those words to himself bitterly. The cold winter breeze of Eurwangni Beach in Incheon is fanning on his already red face from the alcohol. He's only wearing his office suit, nothing more, nothing less. He is already chilling but he deserves it. If he can just freeze here from the cold so he can go numb.

He took a sip from the bottle again while reminiscing how he made it this far. He built his company in scratch. Chanwoo introduced him to cryptocurrency trading so he can slowly build his capital for his biggest project, The Pub Hub. He wanted to do something on his own, to prove to everyone that he is more than just a pretty face and a chaebol. That he can do something on his own. And when he got to establish his then little publishing house, he had never felt more accomplished than ever!

The goal of The Pub Hub is to give way to all aspiring traditional and historical literary writers to publish their works. Junhoe has been a fan of arts like this and he wants to help in flourishing this now extinct culture of South Korea.

And just a few years upon establishment, Junhoe managed to grow his publishing house into a corporation. He had receive generous support from the country's Ministry of Literary and Arts because of his a number of succesful projects. But now, now that his biggest accomplishment turned to ashes with just one article, he doesn't know what to do anymore. All of his hardwork were down the drain in a second.

He laughed bitterly. Maybe he bacame bigheaded, this is a punishment he got from up above. He tilted his head towards the sky. It was dark, gloomy and lifeless. No stars, no moon, nothing. And for the nth time today, he cried, wallowing in pain and in disappointment to himself.

Junhoe woke up with the sunlight on his face. He didn't manage to drive his own self home as he was too intoxicated thus, sleeping in his Lamborghini Urus in the middle of the beach. He groggily searched for his phone beside him but he remembered that he threw it somewhere in his office. He puffed a sigh and scanned his wristwatch indicating that it's almost noon.

He got up suddenly as he remembered Jiwon, his husband. He quickly started the engine and stepped on the accelerator. He half walk-half run when he got to the elevator when it opened. He crossed the distance of their living room with careful yet hurried strides. There on the couch, he saw his husband, head hanging low between his knees, both of his hands cupping it.

"Jiwon-ah." His voice is almost gone. He is guessing it was because of the cold air and from crying all night. Jiwon lifted his head, his eyes searched for his. He noticed the dark circles around the man's eyes, as if he was awake up all night. Junhoe felt more miserable.

"Junhoe!" Jiwon's voice is high-pitched, worry, at the same time, relief is evident. The man was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. The kind of warmth that he really needed the most right now. The comfort that he had been longing for the whole night. And Jiwon gave it to him. He hung his head in his husband's shoulder and weeped. Totally pouring his heart out while hugging Jiwon back tightly as if his husband is his lifeline.

"I'm sorry." He said in between sobs.

"Ssh, it's alright, Baby. It is not your fault." Jiwon's soft voice lingered in his ear which made him broke to tears further. He also felt the hands of his husband caressing him on his back. And for the first time in two days, Junhoe felt belonged.

"Oh, Donghyuk-ah, have you heard anything yet?" Junhoe stirred up when he heard Jiwon's voice with a sense of urgency. He searched for his husband and spotted him right away at the far back of his room pacing back and forth while holding the phone against his ear and one hand on his waist.

"Call me immediately if you got something. Thank you so much. I owe you big time." Jiwon said as he ended the call.

"You're up now." He said when he saw Junhoe looking at him. "You just dozed off for three hours, sleep some more."

"But I want you here beside me." Junhoe said, eyes watering again, totally wanting his husband beside him. The hazel brown eyed man beamed and went towards the man lying on the bed, scooped him up until they are hugging, snaking his one arm on Junhoe' s waist.

"So you're being a baby, now, Koo Junhoe-ssi? After you made me damn worried last night?" He asked teasingly while patting his husband on his back, not even a space between them.

"I said I'm sorry. I won't repeat it again." The man said with doe eyes completely hugging his husband tightly and sniffing him on the crook of his neck. Jiwon smelled of sweet vanilla and the Avco heir can't get enough of it.

Jiwon pinched his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose. "You can do it all the time baby, just don't leave me in the dark again. Or better, bring me along!"

Junhoe smiled widely, "Dep, Hwejangnim!" And the two cuddled men share a laugh.

Over dinner, Junhoe told Jiwon everything. The things he did last night and the places he went to.

"So you went for a drive, yet here I am mad worried about you. You sneaky, man!" Jiwon said his eyes squinting, jokingly being mad towards his husband.

Junhoe giggled a bit but became serious after. "I just needed to breathe. My heart is about to explode. I really can't believe that one of my trusted employees will do this to me."

"I was just kidding, Babe." Jiwon is alarmed, afraid that Junhoe will breakdown again. "Is it okay if I'll handle this issue? I mean, I won't if you don't want to but since last night, I have been gathering information about this." Jiwon said with sheepish grin on his lips.

"Is that why you're busy talking to everyone over the phone?" The ebony haired Junhoe asked pouting, chopstick hanging in the air.

Jiwon guiltily nodded which made Junhoe smile. "Of course, you can. I'm your husband after all. Punch them in the face harder, okay?"

The other man chortled. "As you wished, your Highness." Jiwon said while he jokingly bowed before his husband.

"Oh Donghyuk-ah. I'll be there quickly. Alright. Thank you so much. Yes, see you, man." Junhoe watches his husband as he busily fix his gray shirt, head bended to hold the phone with his shoulder.

When Jiwon peaked behind him, he saw his husband smiling sitting atop his bed. "Good morning, Babe."

"Morning."

"I just have to do something. Will you be fine alone?" He kissed his husband's forehead. Junhoe just hummed as an answer as he went back to lie, still in dazed.

"I'll be right back." Jiwon said before he closed the door only to peak his head back at his husband. "Yeji-ssi came in yesterday to bring your phone and file case. It's in there at your desk. Bye again."

Junhoe chuckled. This whole arranged marriage fiasco merited him more good things than not. Who would've thought that the ever independent Koo Junhoe of Avalanche Corporation will need a Kim Jiwon in his life? He laughed, putting his arm on his forehead and closed his eyes.

_Damn, Koo Junhoe, you are totally, overly fucked up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, is 20 chapters too long??


	13. Perhaps a Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Jiwon could do to protect Junhoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so cute for wanting me to make this fic a thousand chapters! I also don't want this story to end. So let's see! Thank you so much, my dear readers. Now here's an update! 
> 
> To @elleon7, this chapter is yours! 💙💜

Jiwon climbed out of his Jaguar and headed inside the Summit Intelligence Security Management. According to Donghyuk, the prime suspect is already inside, willing to blow the whistle on the plagiarism botch of his husband.

"Jiwon-ah" Donghyuk waved his hand to get Jiwon's attention. SISM is Donghyuk's self-established company. They are the partner company of the Ministry of Justice in digging the deepest darkest secrets of the top one percent families of the country. 

"Oh, Donghyuk-ah, thank you so much for your big help." Catching his breath, Jiwon patted his friend's back, he is literally the opposite of calm and gentle. He wants to punish the person right away!

On his way to SISM, Donghyuk has briefed him on the important information about the matter. The suspect confessed everything leaving nothing behind.

"Don't worry about it. What's important is to clear Junhoe's name. How is he, by the way?"

"I left him in the house. I told him to stay and take a rest." Jiwon said which earned him a smile and a pat on the back by the SISM director.

"Good luck!" He heard Donghyuk say before he totally closed the door of the interrogation room.

He saw a familiar man in the middle of the room. He saw him on their wedding, according to Junhoe, he's a great friend. But now, he can't see what's great in him. He clenched his teeth, tasting iron in his tongue . He balled his fist ready to throw a punch on the man sitting on the table.

"Why did you do it?" Jiwon growled. He's standing keeping a safe distance from the man, afraid he might jump on him immediately if he hear any unpleasant word.

"I was just asked by the XXX Publishing Company." The man is stuttering, fear is evident in his eyes. "I was blackmailed that if I don't do it, they'll take my family away from me."

The man is already crying and Jiwon closed his eyes, he thought of his husband to calm his nerves. "My wife is pregnant and she's due in a month's time so I have no choice. We really are in need of money. And the head of XXX Co offered a lump sum in exchange of destroying the reputation of your husband. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Jiwon's legs buckled, totally bewildered by the man's words. He pulled the chair beside him to sit on it. He breathed deeply and stared daggers at the man. "You really thought you can get away with this?" Jiwon laughed maniacally and said "You thought I'll be lenient because of your reason?"

The man stood up from his seat and dropped to his knees in front of the PRMC heir. "I'll accept any punishment for what I have done but please save my wife and my child." He pleaded, his hands rubbing each other's palms.

"Provide all the evidences we need to sue that company. All of it. Leave nothing and your family is safe." Jiwon said and dashed off from the room. He went to the fire exit and punched the wall repeatedly.

_Junhoe doesn't deserve any of this!_

He doesn't deserve to be betrayed like this. And most importantly, he doesn't deserve to be destroyed like this! He slumped on the floor when he ran out of energy. He closed his eyes once again and thought of his husband. He'll never let anyone harm Junhoe again.

"Jiwon!" He heard his husband's deep and rich voice, a moment after, he was encased in a hug. He is shuddering and breathing heavily, his gaze is sharp, he can kill anyone with it. He's beyond furious. He can do anything to anyone right now.

"Jiwon, please stop." He heard Junhoe's pleading voice again and as if a spell is broken, he woke up from a dreading nightmare. He searched for his husband's face and he heaved a relieved sigh.

_Thank God, Junhoe is safe._

"What are you doing here?" Jiwon asked his husband who is applying some antiseptic on his knuckles, they were badly bruised and wounded. He hissed from the sting.

"Donghyuk called me immediately when he sensed something wrong with your behavior." Junhoe answered in between blowing air on Jiwon's hands. "Why do you have to punch the wall? Look what happened with your hands." Junhoe whined, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." It was all Jiwon could say while wiping the other man's tears. When he saw his husband's state when he came home that day, he lost his senses. Junhoe is hurt, and miserable and fragile. And God knows how much he wanted to punch everyone behind the misery of his husband right there and then.

"You did a great job, Jiwon-ah." Jiwon saw his husband genuinely smiled at him. His heart somersaulted from it. "Come here." Junhoe prompted for a hug and Jiwon leaned to wrap himself around his husband's arms, it felt warm and comfortable.

"You did a great job stopping yourself from hurting other people. I appreciate the goodness you have been showing me all this time. You're always there to support me. I can't thank you enough. And I can't offer anything else but myself too. So from now on, will you lean on me too?"

Jiwon forgot to breathe for a while. He's over the top with what Junhoe had said. The other man's hand made it's way to his face to wipe a tear from his cheek. He blinked, and a tear fell once again. This time, Junhoe leaned in and kissed the tear. Jiwon put his arms around his husband, his one hand cupping the back of Junhoe's head.

"Thank you, Babe."

"Mr. Lee, whistle blower for the plagiarism lawsuit of the Avalanche Corporation heir, Koo Junhoe, revealed on sunday afternoon that the whole thing was planned by XXX Publishing Company, the rival company of Koo's The Pub Hub, to smuggle the copy of the manuscript of the book and released it earlier than the original date planned to stage it as plagiarism. With this, the Seoul Prosecution Office will press multiple charges against XXX Pub Co. including Felony and Defamation. Following this, stocks of the said company plummeted beyond recovery and is expected to declare bankruptcy in a few days' time. On the other hand, I am sorry Koo Junhoe is number one on the trend list for over five hours now. Everyone who showed disappointment to him when the news broke all wrote a public apology. With this..."

Jiwon pressed the change channel button of his Sedan's car stereo to get the attention of his husband who is in deep thoughts. He removed his hand on the gear and placed on his husband's hand, squeezing it gently. Junhoe beamed at him as an answer.

"Thank you." Junhoe told him, eyes full with gratitude.

"Your welcome, Babe" Jiwon cracked a lopsided smile, not leaving the gaze in front of him. "What do you want for dinner?"

Junhoe took the time to answer him. When he looked at him shortly to ask for his answer, his husband is staring at him earnestly. "You."

Jiwon stepped on the brakes abruptly, totally perplexed with the unexpected answer from the other man. "What?" He asked Junhoe with big round eyes.

"You."


	14. Perhaps a Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a nuisance to make them learn something valuable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi @jnbb, here's yours 💙💜

The elevator opened and the couple, glued together, wasted no more chance and kissed passionately. They kissed as if there is no tomorrow. Junhoe jumped towards his husband, putting his long legs around the other man's waist while Jiwon's hands are on his husband's waist. 

Loud gasps filled the whole room. The couple is still on a fierce lip lock battle. No one is backing out, as if they are both alphas, vying for the strongest one. Junhoe opened his mouth a bit more so Jiwon's tongue can enter and roam around it, tasting every corner of his husband's sweet minty mouth. 

Junhoe put his hands at the back of his husband's head to deepen the already instense pressing of their lips. Jiwon, on the other hand, walked right until Junhoe's back hit the semi-cold wall of their living room to stable themselves. 

Jiwon started to open the buttons of Junhoe's white satin shirt when they heard a high-pitched shout that made both of them sprang away from each other. 

"Oh God, my eyes, my eyes!" A tall woman with a long curly brown hair stood up frantically, rubbing his eyes as if it can wash away all the "sinful" scenes her eyes just saw a few moments ago. 

"Noona?!" Junhoe realized who the woman was. "Why are you still here?" 

The woman is still feigning her cry. "I have waited for the both of you. I cooked something for your husband but this is what I'll see. You're both filty ew ew!" She scratched her arms as if it can disinfect herself from it. The couple both cleared their throat at the same time, looking embarrassed. 

"Sung Kyung Noona, you don't have to do it. You could have just phoned me that you'll stay for a bit more." Junhoe is speechless, a bright red tinge in his cheeks, as he is breathing heavily. 

The woman laughed. "Your phone is off. I called for a few handful of times yet it all went straight to voicemail." She looked at her younger brother with a menacing look. "So are you embarrased?! Oh, my baby Junhoe is now a grown up man, aw." 

"Noona, stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of my husband." Junhoe snapped at his sister while looking at his husband who seemed frozen on his spot. 

Sung Kyung scoffed. "Aaw, you're husband" the woman echoed and acted crying again. She has a folded ply of tissue in her hands and sniffing on it. But she just earned a glare from his younger brother so she stopped. Junhoe's sister wiped her invisible tears while sniffing and sat back down on their couch only to sprang away from the loveseat a moment after. "Have you done it here?!" she asked. 

"Noona!" 

Koo Sung Kyung is Junhoe's elder sister. She is supposed to be bethroted to Jiwon but she doesn't have any interest in managing an empire because she wants to pursue her own dream. And that is to become a world-renowned model (as Lee Sung Kyung). It was because of Junhoe that she got to escape his father's grasp from her. 

As a punishment for helping his sister, their father pushed the agreement forward with Junhoe taking his sister's place. But now, a few months after the wedding, Junhoe treats what happened somehow as a "blessing in disguise" instead of a penance. 

"So," Sung Kyung asked while chewing the meat loudly until it is properly grounded, the rest of her questions left hanging in the air. 

"What now?" The annoyed younger man snapped while giving his sister sullen glances. 

"How far have you done it?" The woman asked nonchalantly which made Jiwon choked on a piece of meat he is chewing. 

Sung Kyung cooked some kimchi fried rice and stir fried spicy chicken with cheese for dinner. She quickly heated them from the microwave oven before they eat because the pair went home a "bit" late. 

"Noona, please! Stop where you are heading." The AvCo heir said while patting his husband on his back. Junhoe is losing his patience. Ever since then, his Sung Kyung Noona is a notorious teaser. She digs everything deeper and use it to make fun of you. 

"What?! I just want to ask how far have you done cleaning this house. Did you sweep every corner? Wipe every little decoration?" She deadpanned which earned her a roll eye from his little brother. 

The woman just smiled, mischief is evident in her rich brown eyes. "So Jiwon, how was Junhoe as a husband?" 

Junhoe shot a warning look at Jiwon while gently shaking his head. _Do not answer it!_

But Jiwon only winked at him and smiled "He's a great one, Noona. He makes me happy." 

The AvCo heir blushed and Sung Kyung saw it. "Are youㅡ daebak! Junhoe?" The woman asked his younger brother with wide amused eyes. And the siblings had a fierce stare battle. Jiwon is left embarrased and clueless at the side. 

After their dinner, Junhoe volunteered to wash the dishes. Only to come back in the living room with his sister who is uncomfortably close with his husband. They are talking about something, whispering at each other's ears while laughing. The AvCo heir is alarmed with what he saw and he quickly crossed the couch with big strides and coughed to catch the attention of the two. 

"Aren't you gonna leave? It's already getting late." Junhoe asked his sister, grouchy. 

The woman sneered "are you kicking me outta here?" And she faked her hurt for his unkind brother. 

Junhoe rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can stay in my room." 

"What about you?" She asked lifting her right eyebrow towards Junhoe. 

"I'll stay with Jiwon." Junhoe said while gently pulling Jiwon beside him. His husband is confused yet he inched forward to the man, putting his arm on his waist. 

The woman looked at them with an evil grin. "Oh! You, two, in a room for the night?!" Sung Kyung laughed maniacally. "Just don't be too loud. You know, I am overly sensitive to sounds." She made a face teasing the couple. 

"Noona!" His sister laughed hysterically on his way to Junhoe's room waving goodnight to the both of them. 

\--

"I didn't know you have a sister. And a pretty one at that." Jiwon commented when Junhoe is about to climb up the bed, peeling the bedsheet from it only to rudely throw it back, annoyed by his husband's side comment. 

"I'll just sleep on the couch."

Jiwon, immediately snatched his husband's hand and spun him around to face him. "Are you jealous, Koo Junhoe-ssi." He asked while smiling, amused. 

The man shot his husband dagger stares "I am not!" 

"Aigoo-ya, my husband is jealous." Jiwon pulled his husband making him sit on the bed. Jiwon put his arms around Junhoe, backhugging him. The man blushed when his husband kissed his cheek, he felt warm with it. "I only kiss and hug a man. Do you perhaps know who is it?"

Junhoe secretly smiled but still acting sulky. "Perhaps I don't" he said which earned him a whiny Jiwon. 

  
In the morning, Junhoe received a message from his noona's husband. Sung Kyung had told him that she needed some time to think about the issue of their unexpectedly big fight. According to her, Joo Hyuk, his sister's husband, wants them to start building a family now. 

But his Sung Kyung noona wants more time to continue her modeling career. She cannot afford to retire early especially when she's on her peak being a model, she's on her prime time. And her husband took it the hard way. So Sung Kyung came back to Seoul to, at least, have a new environment while thinking about it. 

Today, Joo Hyuk found out, through Junhoe, that his sister is staying with them. The younger offered to help his brother-in-law so they can have a talk. Junhoe knows how much his sister loves her husband. And he'll always be there to bridge them in times like this. 

While having their breakfast, the doorbell rang and the three in the dining table looked at the door at the same time. Junhoe feigned ignorance and stab a piece of ham on his fork acting to feed his husband with it. He asked his sister to open the door with his face which earned him a sneer from the woman. But nevertheless, came to see the visitor. 

Few seconds later, the couple heard his sister screamed his name.

  
Junhoe is with Jiwon inside the latter's room, trying to watch the scene in the living room from the squares of glass of Jiwon's bedroom door. 

"I told you, I needed some more time. Why did you come here?" His noona asked her husband, her voice is raising. 

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. I have been very selfish for asking it without considering what you wanted." Her husband said trying to hug Sung Kyung. 

The woman struggled to get free from his husband. But the man is stronger, she stopped when she got tired and let him hug her in the end. 

"Please come home. Don't leave me again. I'm sorry." 

His sister turned around to face her husband, she wiped his tears and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I swear I won't do it again." The woman is also now in tears hugging her husband. "I'll give you more time, if you want it. Just please stay with me. You're more important than my dream."

Sung Kyung just nodded, she can't speak as she was sobbing hard. Joo Hyuk cupped her head and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Junhoe faced his husband, tears in his eyes. Jiwon cupped his face to wipe his tears and pulled him for a hug. He really is grateful towards his husband, his Jiwon, for being his other half. Thinking about leaving him because of a big fight, he can't and won't take it. 

\--

"Junhoe-ya, Jiwon-ah, thank you so much for letting me stay here for a few days." Sung Kyung said, eyes puffy from crying yet smiling sweetly towards the couple. 

"No problem, noona. You are always welcome here." Jiwon answered, putting one arm around Junhoe's shoulders. 

"We'll go ahead now. Thank you so much for taking care of my wife. I'll have to treat you, two, to a dinner before we fly back to France." Joo Hyuk offered his hand for a hanshake. The couple gladly accepted it. 

"Take care on your way." Junhoe said, and faced his noona to hug her tight. "And you, Noona, stop worrying your husband." 

"I know, imma-ya. I just wanted-" But Junhoe silenced him causing the woman to grin. "Treasure your husband too, he seems like a great guy." Sung Kyung whispered the last sentence in his ear and winked at him. Junhoe blushed a deep red. 

The elevator door closed and the screen above it is counting the floors down until it indicated that the pair inside had reached the ground floor. The couple went back inside the now quiet house and both sighed loudly. 

"Can we not fight like them?" Jiwon asked while softly staring at his husband's face. 

Junhoe reached for the man's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Of course, we won't. I promise."


	15. Perhaps a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi @dankitswinter! This chapter is for you 💙💜

Jiwon started the engine of his bat mobile. After a few weeks in the car center, his Volvo will be finally out in the light again. Before speeding away, he pressed the car horn thrice to bid goodbye to his trusted agent who took care of his bat mobile. His car is all ready to serve his new owner. Jiwon chuckled at the thought, scrunching his nose, crescent eyes became smaller. 

While driving in the middle of the Seoul highway, he sneaked a glance towards the golden ring on his finger. The very proof that he is tied with Junhoe. It sparked when it was hit with the sunlight. Jiwon can't help but to smile brightly. With all the whirlwind events happened in the newly-married couple's life, the plan of the man was pushed back. But tonight, he'll finally do it. And no one can stop him. 

He made a stop at a jewelry boutique to look for something simple yet elegant just like how Junhoe is. They have been living together for a bit long now and everyday, Jiwon still discovers something new about his husband.   
Like how he puts the back of his forefinger under his nose while swimming in deep thoughts or how he always touch his fingertoes when he's staring at the void. Those little things yet he still find his husband so lovely and amusing. 

One time he got drowned with piles of documents for signatures that he forgot the time, Junhoe went to his office to bring him home-made lunchbox set. The man personally cooked the meal and they happily shared it in his couch in front of his table at nine in the evening. Junhoe is also busy manning the AvCo and the Pub Hub yet he always find the time to look after Jiwon, too, even if he already has too much on his plate. 

Or that time when he fell with a terrible cold that he can't even get up. Junhoe patiently nursed him, the AvCo CEO took off days in the office just to tend to his needs. He didn't leave his side until he made sure that he's back healthy. Ending up him, catching Jiwon's virus. 

While remembering those times, Jiwon spotted a sparkling necklace placed behind the extravagant ones inside the case. He asked the lady on the counter to put it out. The jewelry is a 4 karat white gold necklace with a four leaf clover as it's pendant. On the center of the clover is a one-gram blue diamond embedded on it. Jiwon thought, it is perfect for his husband because Junhoe is and will always be his lifetime luck. 

The PRMC Director had bought a few items of groceries which he will personally cook for their candlelit dinner. He had notified Junhoe about their dinner tonight, so he just have to do everything before his husband arrive home. 

The man under the shower is humming an unfamiliar while scratching his body with a body wash. Any minute now, Junhoe will arrive and he got thrilled with the thought. The couple don't run out of words to say when they talk about mundane things at random times of midnight. But now, when it comes to him having feelings towards Junhoe, he's getting tongue tied!

He is pacing back and forth in front of the elevator door. Junhoe sent him a messaged that he's already down at the basement. With a blindfold tucked inside his hand, he's watching the number go up on the screen. When it opened, he waited for the man to come out and he quickly put the blindfold on his husband's eyes. 

"What is this?" Junhoe curiously asked, hands on the blinders in his eyes. 

Jiwon pulled his husband's hands and guided him towards their dinner table. He moved it beside the wall sized window. He also folded the curtains at each side so they can see the whole city all the way from the fiftieth floor of the building. 

He assisted his husband so he can take his seat and removed the blindfolds after Junhoe is already comfortably seated. 

"Wow. You've done all this?" Junhoe amusedly uttered while looking at the sumptous meal in front of him. There's a creamy crab and corn soup for appetizer, T-bone steak course meal with mashed potato and caesar salad at the side, and a chocolate mouse cake alongside a perfected red wine in an ice cold bucket. 

Jiwon made a sheepish grin as an answer. "Let's eat."

"So, what's with all of this?" Junhoe asked halfway the dinner. He is wiping the side of his lips with the table napkin. 

Jiwon cleared his throat as he is making up words in his mind and finally, he heaved a deep breath. He pushed a black velvet box in front of Junhoe which the man only stared at questioningly but Jiwon just nodded towards the box silently telling him to open it. The AvCo director made the most astounded face Jiwon had seen when he saw what's inside the box. It was the Black Volvo car key. 

"Jiwon!" Junhoe looked at him, eyes glistening, tears threatening to fall any minute now. 

"Yes, Junhoe." Jiwon smiled sweetly towards his husband. "I'm sorry, it took me awhile. But here I am nowㅡ" Jiwon didn't finished what he is about to say because Junhoe ran towards him, almost immediately, and hugged him firmly. 

"I love you, too!" Junhoe interjected. Jiwon is beyond bemused with what his husband had said. He was frozen on the spot, he is completely baffled!

After a while, he put his arms around his husband's waist and hugged him back. "I love you, baby." With bated breaths, the couple pulled away from the embrace and leaned closer for a kiss with a sense of urgency. 

Fire. Jiwon felt like their bodies were confined in a space with nothing but blazing hot fire surrounding them. They made their way on Jiwon's room, him pushing Junhoe carefully towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. The somber light on his bedside table made it more sensual yet solemn and romantic. 

His lips trailed towards the taller man's sharp and refined jaw, leaving small kisses on it while his hands travel on his husband's broad shoulders. Junhoe escaped a sigh, totally feeling the unfamiliar sensation his husband is giving him. 

Not ending the kiss, Jiwon positioned himself on top of his husband and unbottoned Junhoe's shirt. Sloppy, wet kisses and deep breaths filled the whole room making the couple lost in their drowning emotions that both of them are sharing. 

"Are you ready for this? Are you okay with this?" Jiwon asked lips touching Junhoe's. He stared at his husband's dark orbs peaking through his long lashes. There he saw his future, a happy life ahead of them. Junhoe nodded, adrenaline rushing through his body. Beads of sweat is forming on his smooth forehead. Junhoe is so beautiful, he thought. And he is even more beautiful up close, when they are only inches apart. Those moles scattered in his perfectly sculpted face are like the stars from the sky, forming a galaxy. A glaxy that’s totally belonged to Jiwon. 

Both of them are now completely naked. Both of them are a mewling mess. But no one can deny their feelings for each other. As their bodies became one, their mind and soul did unite too. When they reached their peak, Jiwon saw fireworks in his husband's eyes whose looking back at him. I love yous were uttered in between until they drop back to the ground. Junhoe held him tight while heaving deep breaths, fingers intertwined, not wanting to lose the skin contact. After what happened, their love for each other is further shaped, hardened, and strengthened. 

\--

"What happened next?!" Donghyuk enthusiastically asked when Jiwon decided not to continue what he is telling his bestfriend.

"It's not for your ears, imma-ya. I would prefer to just keep it for myself." Jiwon said smiling to his own self while he softly spin the glassware with vodka inside it. 

"Then why the fuck did you even tell it in the first place?!" The man behind the bar counter said with raised voice totally annoyed with his cliffhanger friend. 

"I'm sorry I was just too happy. You know, my husband loves me too." Happiness is an understatement. Jiwon is beyond happiness right now!

"Aigoo-ya. The empire owner is so mushy." Donghyuk is cringing. He can't imagine that one day will come when he'll see his bestfriend being like this. Being totally, completely, overly in love! "You should have called Hanbin and Yunhyeong! You confided with the wrong person." He said throwing a piece of lemon slices towards the Calypso owner. 

Jiwon dranked the remaining liquid from his glass and stood up from his seat to head home. Junhoe might be already looking for him. 

"Goodbye whipped man! Take care!" The bartender loudly shouted so Jiwon who is already at the door can hear it. The man just waved goodbye as an answer. 

In the middle of the road, Jiwon's phone lit up, Junhoe is calling. The man behind the steering wheel put on his bluetooth headset so he can talk with his husband while driving. 

"Are you on your way home?" The man asked on the other line. 

"Yes, babe. Do you want me to bring home something for you?"

"Nah, just checking up on you. Drive safely. I love you." 

I love you. Jiwon heaved a contented sigh. Ever since that night, his husband just tell him those words without batting an eye. He really felt jovial actually, he cannot ask for more right now! 

When he returned his gaze towards the lane, he noticed a woman at the center of the pedestrian. A speeding container van is approaching but the woman stayed rooted from where she is. 

Jiwon has no choice but to race up to the speeding large vehicle to stop it before it reach the woman. A crash was heared at the site. Like a bomb was dropped and it created a huge dent on the road. 

Inside an upside down Sedan is Jiwon, bleeding just above his forehead, groggy. All he can hear is a high pitched sound deafening both of his ears and making his world spin. He can't move his legs as if they are pinned down. He moved his arms to reach his phone but he's out of energy. With a blurring and darkening gaze, he heaved a deep breath which made he feel a sting. 

_Junhoe. Junhoe._ It was all Jiwon can think of before he lost his consciousness. 


	16. Perhaps a Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how much Junhoe can and will do for Jiwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop hurting now, readers. 
> 
> @Fans216-nim, I dedicate this chapter to you 💙💜

Junhoe can't keep still. The wall clock says its already past nine pm yet his husband hasn't arrived. Their last call, according to his phone logs, was fifty minutes ago. Calypso is just a twenty-minute drive from their penthouse. He tried ringing his husband’s phone again but it always go to the voicemail. 

Junhoe can't forget his nightmare this morning. It felt vivid and surreal. He woke up crying but his husband comforted him. Jiwon hugged him until he had calm down and told him that he's not going anywhere. Junhoe was bothered the whole day yet he didn't made it obvious. Jiwon can read him quickly, his husband knows him well. 

He is pacing back and forth when he decided to call Donghyuk. It's Saturday today and his husband’s bestfriend is manning the bar. "Donghyuk, is Jiwon still there?"

"He left an hour ago, Junhoe. Hasn't he arrived yet?" The voice on the other line said with a hint of confusion. 

"Yes. He isn't here yet. Please let me know if you got a hold of him. Thank you." Right after he ended the call, his phone buzzed for an incoming call from his husband. Finally!

"Jiwon! Where are you?"

"Good evening, Sir. This is a paramedic, the man who owns this phone is involved in a car accident. You're on the speed dial" Junhoe froze on the spot he didn't finish hearing the voice on the other line. One by one, his tears flown abundantly from his eyes. He immediately fished a key on the bowl on the coffee table and hurriedly went to the basement. He escaped a sob when he picked the key for the bat mobile. 

_Please, keep Jiwon safe. Keep my Jiwon safe._

It's all he’s praying for right now. He ran towards the information booth when he reached the hospital. Jiwon is currently inside the operating room. He immediately cried when he heard of it. His husband is in critical condition! 

The man with his head on his hands is sitting on the bench outside the hospital's operating room. It's been an hour since Jiwon's surgery started but the sign indicating that an operation is ongoing is still in green light. 

"Junhoe!" He lifted his head when he heard a voice. It came from his mother. And Junhoe felt like a basin overflowing with water when he felt his mother's embrace. 

"Mom, Jiwon is" He can't continue what he is to say. He's overwhelmed with pain, shock and worry. He kept sobbing while his mother gently rocked themselves to console him. 

"It will be alright, son." 

  
He has already calmed down but, Junhoe is still clinging onto his mother, hugging him tightly. Mrs. Koo holding him back, trying to keep him from swaying further. He was pulled out by his mother to look at his state and Junhoe suddenly felt embarrased. He is only wearing his flannel pyjamas. His footware isn't even matched. He just literally ran all the way here when he heard about Jiwon. 

"Once Jiwon's surgery is done, I'll come back to get you new clothes and rubbers to change into. I'll also cook you soup and meals. Will you be fine here alone?" Junhoe just nodded, very grateful to his mother. 

The signal above the doors of the OR is now turned off followed by the head surgeon exiting his way. As if on cue, Junhoe and his mother stood up to hear about Jiwon's surgery. 

"I am looking for the patient's guardian?" The doctor asked looking towards them. 

"Yes, I am his husband." Junhoe answered with an expectant look in his eyes. 

"Kim Jiwon-ssi has fractured his ribs and ankle. In the middle of the surgery, he had cardiac arrest due to blood loss from a trauma in his abdomen. He also hurt his head. But he is now pass the critical stage. We just need to monitor him closely until he gain consciousness."

Junhoe felt relieved as if this is the first time he breathed for the past three hours. "Thank you so much, Doctor." The man on his scrubs patted him on the back and bid his goodbye. At least, Jiwon is now safe. He looked up and closed his eyes, and thanked the God from up above for keeping his husband safe. 

The OR door opened once again and he saw his husband on a pram is being assisted by three medical personnels. He will be moved to a private ward and will be observed continuously until he gain consciousness. 

Junhoe can't control his whimper upon seeing his husband's state. The ever gleeful man is on a stretcher with lots of medical interventions and bruises all over his body. His knees buckled, he never imagined seeing Jiwon in this sight. He dropped to his knees, his mother holding him, also on the same state as he is. He cried and cried aching for his unconscious husband. 

\--

It's been a week since Jiwon's surgery yet he hasn't gained consciousness. His accident made a wild buzz saying that he drunk drive and he caused the havoc. The driver of the container van is found dead on the spot. Junhoe is in shambles. If not for their parents and friends, he would have already gone insane. 

Their friends have done their best to help Junhoe maintain Jiwon's reputation. PRMC is in crisis because of it which made Kim Sajangnim fell ill too. He is confined in the same hospital where Jiwon is. Junhoe carried all of it on his back. When Jiwon inherited the PRMC Directorial position, he included Junhoe to have an exigency powers. Junhoe realized, his husband had predicted this kind of events. 

The AvCo Chairman, Junhoe's father, allowed him to leave his position at the company for a while to relieve Jiwon's work at PRMC, at the same time, manning the Pub Hub. Since the stocks of the company plummeted, Junhoe came back to participate in cryptocurrency trading to make up for the lost shares which were pulled out by the investors. He works in the hospital beside his husband. He refused to leave Jiwon unless he really needed to. 

Chanwoo and Donghyuk teamed up to collect all the CCTV footages on the site where the collision happened. Jinhwan searched for the eye witness and talked to her, the woman whom Jiwon saved. Fortunately, she wholeheartedly cooperated during the investigation. Hanbin's family owns the largest first-class law firm in the country and Hanbin's father represented Jiwon, himself, at the court during the series of trials. Yunhyeong's family owned the biggest insurance corporation, and through them, the bereaved family of the truck driver was generously compensated. 

In the end, Jiwon is acquited with all of his charges. The Prosecution Office have found out that Jiwon did purposely collide with the truck to save the woman. The truck, after it clashed with Jiwon's Sedan, hit the traffic light on the side causing the driver to be dead on the spot. According to the investigation, the truck lost its brakes and is still speeding fast even though the traffic signals is already on a red light. 

Everything returned to normal but Jiwon. The PRMC recovered as well as Kim Sajangnim who is now resting after he recuperated. His husband hasn't even flinched, yet Junhoe stood still beside his unconscious husband. Nothing can peel him off of his Jiwon. He wanted to be there when he wakes up. But seven days of no sleep and stress from work isn't helping Junhoe. His eyes are heavy, his face became slimmer and his body turned frailer. He is the exact opposite of how Junhoe was before this all happened. 

"Junhoe you have to rest too. Jiwon would be sad if he'll see you like this." Jinhwan told him when he went to visit. He brought fruits for the couple yet those he had brought the past visits are still there, untouched. Junhoe only answered an exasperated sigh. 

"I'm fine." But his voice said otherwise. It was weak and fragile. Jinhwan just made a disappointed exhale due to helplessness. 

\-- 

Nine days has passed yet there is still no good news. Hanbin and Yunhyeong came by earlier to offer to watch his husband while he sleep but Junhoe didn't move an inch. Donghyuk also tried but he, too, was unsuccessful. Lastly, Chanwoo gambled on his chance, but he was only pushed out of the room. Junhoe knows they are only worried for him, for both Jiwon and him. But he can't leave his husband out of his sight. Not until he sees him open his eyes. He's only staring at his husband, fiddling with the clover necklace he gave him. 

Junhoe was hunched back, head on the side of Jiwon's bed, hands tigtly clasping his husband's. Junhoe is heavily drowsy. He wanted to keep his eyes open but he can't take it anymore. 

Suddenly, Jiwon's finger shook, almost immediately that Junhoe thought he is hallucinating. He can't bring to lift his head up, his surrounding is spinning. His husband's eyes quiver then it squinted until he finally opened his eyes. Junhoe smiled triumphantly. Finally! He thought. But he can't even move, he's slowly drifting to sleep. Until he completely closed his eyes. 

At least, Jiwon is now awake! It was the last thing he thought of before he completely let himself suck by the darkness. 


	17. Perhaps a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon has to open his eyes and see the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story without asking for something in return. I just wanna write, that’s it. But thank you so, so much for giving me over a hundred kudos! After this, we’re down to three more chapters. I hope you’re still with me until I upload the last one. I wanna give back all the love you gave, but I don’t know how to. So, I guess, happy reading!
> 
> This chapter is for @Junbobly 💙💜

Jiwon opened his eyes and blinked tiredly. He can only see white with his blurry eyes. He fluttered his eyes for a couple of times more before it became clearer. He looked around trying to identify where could he be. But it is an unfamiliar room. 

He felt heavy and painful. He can't even lift his head. His throat is dry, he wanted to drink a glass of water. When he is about to raise his one hand, it was held by a pair of soft and velvety ones. It belonged to a familiar built. It belonged to Junhoe, his husband. 

"Junhoe" Jiwon can't hear his voice. "Junhoe" he repeated. 

The door opened and a woman wearing a blue scrubs went inside. She is surprised to see Jiwon looking at her. She ran outside and came back with a bunch of other people with the same clothes as her now asking him weird questions. 

Junhoe was pulled away by a pair of them and he shouted, calling his husband, stretching his hand to get ahold of him but they were already outside the door. "Junhoe!" 

"Kim Jiwon-ssi, we need to check your vital signs, okay?" A man with a stethoscope spoke. 

"Where am I? Where will you take my husband?" He asked with a loud voice, attempting to get off of his bed but they stopped him. 

While he was being restrained, Junhoe's mother entered his room. "Mother! Mother, they took Junhoe away from me! Take me to him, please!" The man is hysterical. He's trying to break free from the nurses who hold him. But he's still weak, he can't force himself. 

"Jiwon-ah, calm down." The woman run towards him to calm him off, already shedding a tear. 

A medical personnel injected Diazepam from his IV fluid and he was quelled immediately. Two of them assisted him so he can lie back in bed comfortably. Jiwon is staring at the void, tears spilling from his crescent eyes. He already remembered what happened. The car he was riding on collided with another vehicle. As if he heard the loud sound of the crash, he closed his eyes. Trying to forget the pain, how the car is flipped for a couple of times before it dropped harshly to the ground. The thought made him spill more tears abundantly. He can hear his mother-in-law sobbing before he was revisited by the darkness. 

\--

The moment Jiwon woke up, the bright sunlight and the gentle blow of the wind are the only things he saw at the glass window of his private ward. He heaved a deep breath before looking around. He still can't see his husband. He sat on his bed but he disturbed the person who is sleeping beside him. It was his mother. 

"Jiwon-ah, I'm glad you're now awake." Mrs. Kim held his hand, smiling sweetly towards him. How long has he been not going to their home? Three months? Six months? Ever since he got married to Junhoe. And he realized, he is missing his mom even though she's just infront of him. 

"Mom, where is Junhoe?" He was only answered by his mother with a cry. Jiwon was alarmed. Why are they being like this? When he asked Junhoe's mother, he was only answered with the same reaction. 

"I don't understand. Mom?" He asked determined to get an answer. 

"Jiwon-ah, if you can just see what Junhoe did while you're unconscious." His mother started, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "He used the exigency powers you gave him to manage the PRMC. When your father learned what happened to you, he had hypertension. He stayed here for almost three days. Junhoe relieved all your work while managing AvCo and his publication company." Mrs. Kim stopped to breathe deeply. The man on the bed is watching her, waiting for the rest of the things she is telling him. 

"And then? Mom, why was he unconscious when I woke up?"

Mrs. Kim wiped her cheeks again as she was crying alot. "He cleared you name, Jiwon-ah. Your accident was all over the news criticizing you. Junhoe, even though he already had so much on his plate, searched for the witness and begged her to tell the truth. He also kneeled in front of the bereaved family just to forgive you."

"What?" The revelation made Jiwon to have troubled breathing. "Junhoe? Junhoe did what?" As he closed his eyes, he felt his head is pounding. He put both of his hands on his temple. _What have I done?_

"He also made a lot of money to cover the pulled out investments of our company from our shareholders. And Jiwon, Junhoe did it all without leaving your side." 

Jiwon choked a sob. Junhoe did it all without leaving his side? He weakly lay down and put his hands on his face, breaking down. 

"He refused to leave you until he has seen you wake up. Everyone tried to convince him, to cover for him from looking after you but he did not budge at all. He's been like that for the past nine days." 

"I have to see him, Mom. Please, let me see him." Jiwon pleaded, eyes already red and puffy from crying excessively. 

Mrs. Kim gently shook her head. "No, Son, let him rest. He never had even a wink from watching you closely. You also have to take a rest some more. Your body is still weak. You haven't fully recuperated yet." The man is clinging to his mother like a child. He has to, or else, he'll lose his sanity. 

He vowed to only make Junhoe happy yet here he is, the reason why his husband is too exhausted. Too tired from staying awake for him. He failed him. He failed Junhoe as a husband. He poured his heart out to his mother. He is aching for the things his husband has done for him. But the most painful of them all is he has no more strength to face his husband. 

\--

When he woke up that morning, Mrs. Kim told him that Junhoe is now awake after two days straight of dozing off. Like him, his husband is also injected with IV fluids, he ate and drank too little coupled with so much stress and having no sleep thus, he's diagnosed with malnutrition, dehydration and over fatigue. But he can't bring himself to see him. He's too ashamed to face him. Not yet, not now. 

The sky is gray and the weather is gloomy. As dim as the person seated on one of the bench in the hospital's garden. Flowers of pink, orange and yellow surround him but he felt hell. Even when it started to rain, he stayed where he is sitting like a statue. 

He wondered about their left behind abode. It is the sole witness for his love for Junhoe. The one keeping those memories, nestling them and preserving them. Those times that they have shared together, the four cornered-place saw it all. 

He remembered what Sung Kyung Noona had said. Junhoe is a hardheaded man. If he feels it's worth taking a shot, he'll get through everything to get it. The moment he gets what he wanted, he'll treasure it, care for it and love it with his all. Although Junhoe is a man of whim, he won't give you up until it's really the end. 

Then the thought hit him. Junhoe never did left him. He stayed in Jiwon’s room when his husband is missing him so bad when he left for US for three weeks. He stayed when he brokedown that day on the side of Han River before their wedding. He stayed beside him whenever he fell sick. He never did thought of leaving him. Yet here he is, being embarrassed from all the trouble he had caused when clearly, Junhoe just wanted him and only him. 

He stood up and ran under the rain to go and see his husband. He, too, should never leave him. Because Junhoe is also the one he wanted the most. 

As he arrive at the hospital doors, he saw Junhoe standing there. Waiting for him with a towel hanging on his arm and a warm smile on his face. Although the cold pouring of rain is making him chill, that warm smile on his tired yet still beautiful face, shielded him from the cold. 

Jiwon rushed towards his husband who is now aiming for a hug. They almost fell when he reached him, embracing him tightly. So tight that the man choked. Jiwon loosened a bit but still holding on firmly. 

"What's gotten in your head taking a bath under the summer rain?" Junhoe asked, feigning anger, while gently scratching Jiwon's head with the towel. "Look! You're all soaked"

"I love you. I love you so much." Jiwon gasped, breathing heavily from running. He pulled out from the hug to gaze at his husband's beautiful face. His smooth-milky cheeks, pink plump lips, bopable nose, those little moles scattered on his face and that red tinge above his cheek bones. Jiwon leaned in and kissed his husband’s lips. Long and gentle. 

When they both let go to breathe for air, Junhoe smiled, agape love is reflected on his dark round irises. "I love you, too, Kim Jiwon-ssi." 


	18. Perhaps a Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a storm, comes a great day. Junhoe and Jiwon did what it feels like to be a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi @justcharlxtte! This is for you 💙💜

It was a weekend, exactly a month after the both of them were discharged from the hospital. The oldies have given them a two-week sabbatical leave and they are bored to death! So they resulted to cleaning their house. They have been too busy with their work that they always leave their house unkept. 

Jiwon is incharge in changing the curtains of their windows while Junhoe took dibs in dedusting their pillows from their bedroom to their couch. 

"Since we have been sleeping together, do you want to move some of your things inside mine?" 

Junhoe understood his husband's question a bit wrong. With a creased forehead he threw a pillow towards his startled husband. 

"Why? Why? What did I do?" Jiwon asked, completely baffled while Junhoe stood beside the bed, face overly flushed. "Koo Junhoe-ssi, are you thinking of a different one?" Jiwon had his trademark evil grin on his lips. 

"What? I don't! Just continue cleaning there. There are still dust, are you even wiping?" The other man is stuttering, totally uncomfortable. But he was just answered by his husband with a teasing hearty laugh. 

After their "spring cleaning", even if South Korea is already blanketed with summer, the married couple are exhaustedly seated side by side on their loveseat. "Do you just want to have Chinese food for lunch?" Junhoe asked feeling hot and icky. 

"Nope. I want a Korean." His husband answered, eyes squinting evilly towards him. 

"Stop me with those punchlines, Kim Jiwon-ssi." He threw a sullen glance back. 

Jiwon chortled and leaned forward to kiss the other man on his lips. "Do whatever you want, Your Highness." He reached for the business magazine at the coffee table and comfortably lay his head on Junhoe's thigh. 

"Oh! This is our interview!" Jiwon enthusiastically said with a voice an additional notch higher that made Junhoe startled. The man is already dozing off from the exhaustion but nevertheless, he joined his husband to scan their coverage with excitement. 

"Oh! When did they took this photo?" Junhoe wondered how their photo in the waiting room while sleeping together ended up as their main photo in the magazine. 

_It was really nice talking to the newly-married couple. Their genuine love is oozing off cam, I got envious a bit! If you have seen their actions towards each other, you'll really tear up, (just like how I did). All I want is for them to grow old together. Again, congratulations and best wishes to the couple!_

The pair glances at each other after they read the last paragraph of the feature article. 

"Are we that transparent then?" Junhoe asked with wide eyes. And Jiwon just shrugged, sat up straight and cuddled his husband. 

\--

Junhoe took a peek at his wristwatch after a long day at work. Although they still have a few more days on their vacation, he came back early to work to oversee the operations of the company, especially if he has so many employees to look after. 

It's quarter to seven according to his watch yet his husband hasn't arrived yet. He picked his phone up to call him but he was distracted by a white furry puppy softly barking towards him at his office door. 

Jiwon entered, picking up the maltese puppy greeting him with a bright smile and a peck on his lips. 

"How was your day, Baby?" Jiwon asked while sitting on the couch. He wiggled the tiny creature's paw towards Junhoe. The maltese puppy is named Bbang daeng and she is their first born child. They have decided to adopt her in a pet orphanage. The moment he saw her, Junhoe felt a connection, like they were meant to be together. He really bothered his husband to come back at the orphanage to pick her up. On the same day, they have registered Bbang daeng on their family registry immediately. 

Junhoe chuckled joining his husband on the couch. "My day's been great. How about you?" He leaned closer towards the puppy and talked to her with a small voice. "Bbangdaengie, how are you, baby?"

Jiwon snorted. "You called Bbangdaeng, baby, easily but you can't even call me that. Only Jiwon or Jiwon-ssi." Junhoe choked on his husband's words, he is flabbergasted because the other man is pouting!

He scoffed, but nevertheless kissed his sulky husband on his cheek. "Aigoo-ya my Jiwon is so cute" he said while hugging his husband. "I still don't know what should I call you, that's why. What do you want me to call you?" He added while playing with Jiwon's curls. 

The other man's face lit up, absolutely loving how his husband consoles him. He then caught Junhoe's hand and pulled him to stand up. "Let's go. Our Bbangdaeng is already hungry." He said and as if the puppy understood Jiwon, it softly purred, sinking comfortably on his arm. 

While on the road, the man behind the steering wheel suddenly spoke. "Clear your schedule in four months' time." 

"What for?" Junhoe has his eyebrows furrowed as he look at his husband behind the wheel. 

"Let's go out of the country for our anniversary." The man said while smiling brightly. Junhoe melted at the sight. Jiwon's face is such a nice view to look at. He can stare at him all day! 

"Babe, stop it. I'm driving." He said, a hint of redness in his cheeks. But Junhoe laughed internally, he wanted to tease his husband more. He inched forward to stare at his flushed husband. 

"What?! I was just trying to look at my handsome future? Is that not even allowed?" Junhoe said while feigning ignorance which earned him a laugh from Jiwon. 

Bbang daeng made a sound as if she's announcing her presence at the back seat. The couple made an eye contact and laughed together. 

\--

Junhoe is on his way to PRMC, it's his turn to drive today. They do it interchangeably, he doesn't want to oblige Jiwon to drive everytime as he can drive too. Besides, his husband deserve a minute, too, after a tiring long day at work. 

He left earlier than his usual time of dismissal. He'll just wait for his husband while Jiwon finishes his work. On his way up to Jiwon's office, everyone greeted him. He reciprocated each of them with a warm smile. 

As he is about to enter Jiwon's office, he saw him discussing something to a woman whose attire is a bit inappropriate for a corporate apparel. She is also uncomfortably closed towards his husband. Junhoe shoots an eyebrow upward, totally feeling that the woman is interested with his Jiwon. 

The PRMC Director saw him walking in, he stood up to welcome him with his arms. Junhoe sneered at the woman, kissing his husband on the lips while staring intently at the stranger trying to tell her that Jiwon is his husband. 

"You got here early but I'm still not done discussing some matters with Jin Na-ssi." The man said apologetically. 

"It's okay, Love. I'll just wait here." Junhoe said as he sat on the couch. "Will it be fine here? I mean, am I not disturbing the meeting?" He crossed his legs, an eyebrow is still etched but this time, higher. 

"No, it's perfect." Jiwon said as he went back to a makeshift conference table on the side across from where Junhoe is seated. The woman, on the other hand, smiled at him but he acted as if he's scanning the magazines he got from the coffee table. Junhoe looks at them from time to time watching the woman's every move. He's ready to run towards them and snatch her snaky arms if she dared to touch his husband. 

Half an hour later, Junhoe was awaken by Jiwon's tap on his shoulder. "Let's go?" The man asked. 

He stood up and smoothed out his suit before following his husband whose already at the door. While inside the elevator, he curiously asked about the woman. 

"She's the COO for our New York Branch. She just came back to Seoul today to report everything to me." Jiwon cooly said and looked at him as if he is examining him. 

"Why? Is someone jealous?" Jiwon asked eyeing him with a funny look. The man scoffed and threw a sullen glance at his husband. 

"I just thought of something." Jiwon said after he put his seatbelt on. Junhoe who is behind the steering wheel looked at him questioningly. "You called me something up there a while ago."

"What?" Junhoe is faking ignorance although he already had a hint on the source of his husband's teasing. 

"You called me something that is not my name, Junhoe." He said smiling, eyebrows shooting up and down. 

"Perhaps you're just mistaken."

"No, I clearly heard it. Come on! Let me hear it one more time!" Jiwon whined. 

The man behind the steering wheel heaved a sigh while blushing. "Love." He said while stuttering. 

Jiwon laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you so much, Babe." 

That night the married couple is in their living room, both of them sitting at the carpeted floor. On their coffee table, a linoleum chessboard is spread on top with wine glasses as their chess pieces. They are playing a modified chess game where one can ask a question to the other party if his piece is captured. That person who is asked has the choice of either drinking the liquor or answering the question truthfully. 

Halfway to the game, Junhoe had Jiwon on a checkmate. The glass with the completely filled up wine is the King. "Checkmate!" The man shouted as if he had already won the game. He hummed producing a melody while thinking for the best question he wanna ask to Jiwon. 

"Oh!" He said when he thought of something. "I've been meaning to ask you this. Why did you said yes?" 

"Oh?!" Junhoe gasped when Jiwon drank the wine glass leaving it half full. He is disappointed, he thought he's already stroke two birds with one stone. He sulkily pouted and shoot a sullen glance to the other man. 

"Marrying you is my last assignment to inherit PRMC." Jiwon began that made the other man baffled. Junhoe held his breath while waiting for Jiwon's next words. 

"Although it is a part of the reason, still, I have other motives and that is to get through you. To know you better and be close to you. That night when you walked out in front of us, I felt something unfamiliar. It was a foreign feeling and it lead to me having a weird feeling for you whenever we talk and touch. I'm glad I did a good decision." Jiwon uttered completely embarrased and drank the rest of the liqour on his wine glass. A red tinge formed on his cheeks. Junhoe can see that his husband is already drunk. 

Junhoe escaped a sigh, as if it's the first time he ever breathed. He didn't know he is holding his breath while the man is speaking. His husband's revelation made him felt warm. And it scattered all through out his body. He drank on every glasses, not wanting to resume the game. 

"Do you know why I did the same?" The man asked, also a bit tipsy from the amount of alcohol he drank. "Thank Sung Kyung Noona for it." Junhoe mumbled before he crawled towards his husband kissing him fiercely. Drunk Junhoe is way more dangerous than a jealous one. 

The other man chuckled before reciprocating the intense attention Junhoe is giving him. 


	19. Perhaps a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon going through a fight against love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, loves, are awesome! Thank you for the 1000 hits! 
> 
> So this chapter is for everyone. Feel free to own it 💙💜

The couple is on their way to Koo's Villa. Ten months on their marriage yet this will be Jiwon's first time to be in his husband's house. Junhoe hasn't been there, too, since their wedding. Obviously, they don't have the time to visit. 

Last month, Jiwon has been working nonstop trying to fill in Kim Sajangnim's presence in the company. He has fully stepped down as the PRMC's Chairman due to health reasons. And Jiwon has been training himself to take his father's place the soonest. 

They have also been hearing rumors about the minority shareholders trying to put an outside person to manage the empire. Yet, he is trying to protect everything for his father, the blood, sweat and tears of Kim Sajangnim, who built and stabilized the empire for over three decades. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of warm and soft hands held his that is holding the hand brakes. He took a glance towards his husband sitting on the passenger seat and beamed at him. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" 

Jiwon shook his head. "I was just thinking about you." He said earning him a husband with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled. "Nothing, Babe."

The Koo's Villa is errected at the heart of their one hectare land. Once they reached the gates, it took them a good three minute drive to get to their circular parking lot. At the center of it is a large-sized fountain. 

They were warmly welcomed by Mrs. Koo immediately after they crawled out of the Benz. The AvCo Chairman, on the other hand, greeted them with an embrace patting them at their back. 

Jiwon looked around the house with so much adoration. The house is built ala Baroque style, elevated and a pair of grand stairs is their way inside it. The living room is so wide and spacious, there's a high ceiling making the whole room so bright with natural lighting from the sun outside. According to his husband, Mrs. Koo is a big fanatic of environmentalist interior designs which made her did a great job in designing the huge Villa, for Jiwon. 

They were ushered straight to the house's dining room. It was almost noon when they touched down. And Jiwon felt his stomach grumbled because he hasn't had a proper breakfast. He is anxious about today's event. Although they have been married for almost a year now, he can only count on his one hand the times he met the great Koo couple. 

The dining area also has a high ceiling and tall windows adorned with a digital venetian blinds to control the room's lighting. A huge-sized modern glass crystal dining chandelier is hanging just above them. The long rectangular-shaped wooden dining table holds a feast of food for them. 

As they sat on their designated chairs, they all have a maid whose assist them from wearing the towellete to pouring their drinks on their glassware. Jiwon curtly nodded at his butler before digging in. So far, Jiwon thought, Junhoe's parents are the kind of warm and gentle people. They always ask if the both of them need anything. And Jiwon felt comfortable with it. 

After lunch, Junhoe pulled him inside his room. The room looks exactly the same as Junhoe's in their penthouse. It almost consists of blue from the bed to the curtains on it. Junhoe's mother told them that she still regularly cleans it for times like this. They were invited to stay for the night and the couple gladly obliged. 

"I heard you're a homebody then." Jiwon uttered while looking outside the window. "Now, I understand why it is." Junhoe's room has the best scenery. Jiwon is amused to see a man-made lagoon and a mini forest from where he is. 

He smiled widely when he felt Junhoe's presence behind him, lacing his arms, backhugging him. 

"I just don't feel like leaving home. I don't feel comfortable outside either. The taller replied. 

"So, you've never had someone before?" The PRMC Director teased which made the other man blushed. 

Junhoe kissed his cheeks and responded him with a yes that made his heart beat a little faster. Jiwon turned around to face his husband and leaned in to kiss Junhoe. It's making his heart swell knowing that he is and will always be Junhoe's first and only love. 

Junhoe guided them towards the bed and lay him down without breaking the kiss. Junhoe favored this position, he said, it's his forte. The first time they did it, Jiwon felt uncomfortable but Junhoe did his best to make him love being under him. 

Both of them are eyes closed, drowning in the sweet sensation. Junhoe is trailing small and wet kisses in his neck while gently undressing him. As they dance to the rhythm of their love, Jiwon felt satisfied and contented. How they fit each other's spaces, they are really cut out for each other. 

Junhoe collapsed above him after. He hugged the man whom he loves dearly, whispered sweet nothings in his ear before they both let themself succumbed to slumber. 

\--

That afternoon, they were called in by the AvCo Chairman in his home office. The couple went inside after Junhoe made a knock and held his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

Mr. Koo is looking at their tangled hands, face unexplainable, it is blank. They were seated side by side in front of the old Koo. Jiwon suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He is sensing something unpleasant at this very moment. 

The old man pushed the familiar blue AvCo ledger and urge them to open it. Inside were divorce papers. 

"Dad?" Junhoe asked, bewilderment is evident in his husband's face. 

"No need to explain it, right?" Mr Koo said. 

Jiwon felt his chest tightened, consequently, his hand on Junhoe's grip tightened too. He looked at his husband eyes, assuring him that everything will be alright. 

He read the contents of the complaint. According to it, Kim Sajangnim made an agreement to scout the AvCo's partnership at the expense of marriage between the heirs. In this case, Jiwon and Sung Kyung. But since Sung Kyung escaped, Mr. Koo pushed it with Junhoe as the AvCo's representative And since the PRMC's stability is swaying at the moment, due to internal conflict, the Avalanche Corporation wanted to cut ties with them, thus, the divorce papers. 

Jiwon felt his emotions riled up. It shot to the extreme. He heaved a deep breath to calm himself. He then stood up and excused himself to leave. 

As he was about to go out the main door, Junhoe ran up to him, hugging him from his behind. "Where are you going?" Junhoe asked, eyes blurry from trying to stop his tears. 

Jiwon held Junhoe's hand that's stopping him. He gently squeezed it before untying them from him. "I'll sort this out, myself. Don't worry, Babe." He turned around to kiss his husband on his forehead before he strode his way to their parked car. 

He sped off towards his parents house. He did not expect that this will be the reason why he will come back home. He walked straight to Kim Sajangnim's office after kissing his Mom on her cheeks. 

He barged in with him facing Sajangnim's back. "Father." He began. 

The old man in his swivel chair turned around. With his white hair and beared, his old age is now creeping in. His body state dropped rapidly. The ever stalwart and magnate Kim Sajangnim that Jiwon has always been looking up to is now just a frail man with a defeated look in his eyes. 

"I see, the AvCo Chairman already had a word to the both of you."

"But I still don't fucking understand a single thing!" Jiwon can't control his anger anymore, raising his voice towards his father. 

"Son, calm down."

"How can I fucking calm down?!" Jiwon wiped his palms on his face. He's shaking, anxious and beyond furious! He never wished for anything but the company. He never asked for anything. He did everything without any objections, without complaints. Even jumping off that cliff of marriage with open eyes. He did everything to win his father's trust! 

"For once, please trust me! For once, please see me as someone who is capable to protect the empire you built! Someone whom you trust!" Jiwon is a mess. He had never felt betrayed like this before!

"Son, PRMC is in shambles. I was forced to step down. And it's all my fault. It has always been my fault. And I don't want you to carry it all alone. I don't want you to be the scapegoat. I don't want you to be blamed! As your father, I must protect you, too! Jiwon, I know how much you love the company. But I am saving you from it!"

"You're wrong! I don't love PRMC that way anymore! Hell, I can turn my back from it!" 

Kim Sajangnim is transfixed. He looked at Jiwon with dumbfounded eyes. 

"I never asked for anything from you. But please, don't make me let go of that one person who showed me what's really like to live. That person who taught me how to be alive and how to live my life. Do not make me leave that one person who stayed beside me all this time." His knees weakened, he propped down to his feet. 

"This time, I'll fight for what I wanted. And that is Junhoe!" He said, eyes determined towards his father. Tears streaming abundantly in his eyes. He felt miserable. His chest has been contracting making him have difficulty in breathing. "I love him. With all my life, with all I got and have. Please, let me love him as long as I can." He leaned beside the chair's leg and put his head on his arm. He can't cotrol his sobbing, pouring all of his resentment towards his father. 

After a while, the old Kim spoke "I'm sorry, Son. I thought I knew better what's best for you." Kim Sajangnim walked towards him and encased him with a hug. A fatherly hug that Jiwon only felt for the first time. 

He put his hands in his father's arms, clinging on to it. And for the first time in thirty years, Jiwon felt that Kim Sajangnim is his father. 


	20. Perhaps Love (The Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people, forced to be together, hit with undeniably big waves, yet stayed together. Perhaps, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves! This is it, the last chapter! Thank you, all, so much for the success of this story! I owe everything to all of you! 
> 
> Here's a suggested track to listen: Perhaps Love by HoWL, J for better feels 😉

Junhoe tried to make sense of what the complaint is all about. But his gaze focused on the only word that made sense to him. Divorce. 

The whole arranged marriage truce is actually the dumbest thing he had ever done in his life. But right now, it's the most impulsive yet the greatest decision he had made. Jiwon became his reason of living, of loving and of hanging on. And right now, Jiwon is his reason for not letting the man go. Even if all hell will break loose, he will fight for his husband. 

Junhoe had a fair share of doing mischief towards his father. When Mr. Koo wanted him to take up a Business-related degree course, he took up Literature and Arts instead. When his father told him to focus on the AvCo, he built The Pub Hub. And lastly, he asked him to keep his Sung Kyung Noona in the country but, he let her go. But Junhoe never heard anything from his father. He looked past all the oppositions he did and Junhoe always wondered why. 

"Just this once, Junhoe, obey me. Just this once, obey your father!" Junhoe winced when he heard the AvCo Chairman's booming voice. His office is wide yet, Junhoe heard the echoes of his scream. 

He closed his eyes to calm his self. He slowly stood up from where he is seated and dropped to his knees. One by one, his tears fell. Kneeling in front of his father, showing all of his remorse from all the things he did contradictory from what his father wanted. 

"This is the first time I have obeyed you, Father. For almost thirty years, this is the only time I obliged to do what you wanted. So please, do not take him away from me." With a breaking voice, he pleaded with all his heart, hoping that the AvCo Chairman will heed his beg. 

"Do not take the only reason that I have. Let me choose him this time. Please." He put his hands together, rubbing his palms. 

"Junhoe, get up!" It was Junhoe's mother. Junhoe clinged to the woman telling nothing but "Please" while crying his heart out. She hugged her and helped him to stand up. 

"I'm sorry, Son." Mr. Koo said before leaving his home-office. 

Junhoe embraced his mother tightly, wailing, as if it will help him take Jiwon back. 

\--

Junhoe stirred up from his slumber when he felt a hand caressing his head. It was his husband. 

"Jiwon!" He hugged him almost immediately. Crying his heart out again, holding his husband tightly, afraid that Jiwon will leave him again. 

"I love you, Babe." Jiwon said reciprocating the warmth given by Junhoe. 

"Don't ever leave me, please. I love you so much, I don't know what I will do if you leave me." 

"Ssh, Baby, who told you that I would? I will never do that. I can't even mention it. Junhoe, I thought we talked about this already?" 

Junhoe tends to overthink at random times. He always end up crying in the middle of the night with his nightmares. Jiwon would stay up all night to lull him until he goes back to sleep. He would always, always tell him how much he loves him until Junhoe is assured. 

"I'm sorry. I have heard of your promises a thousand times already, but please don't you ever get tired of me asking it."

"Of course, you are the only one I love and I will never get tired to make you feel it!" Jiwon pulled out from Junhoe and leaned in to kiss him passionately. 

The couple is leaning towards Junhoe's headboard. Jiwon has his arms around Junhoe. Both of them is completely drawn to the silence, but their hearts do communicate with each other. 

"Love, how did you manage to come back here?" Junhoe, whose encased with Jiwon's embrace, asked. 

The PRMC Director kissed him on his temple. "I brought Kim Sajangnim and Mom here with me to talk to your parents."

Junhoe faced his husband. "What did you do?" He asked, eyes squinting. 

The other man only smiled and hugged him tighter. "You'll know when we go downstairs a little later. For now" Jiwon kisses his husband sloppily, urging the other man to respond. 

As soon as the couple is about to go deep end, three urgent knocks distracted them, causing to lose their momentum. They both hurried to fix their clothes and kissed one more time before Junhoe opened the door. 

"The dinner is ready, let's go." It was Mrs. Koo who immediately turned around and head first. 

The couple followed the elegant woman, who is now climbing down the grand staircase, hand and hand. 

The two walked into the Koo's dining room with both of their parents looking at them with bewilderment. Junhoe looked at his husband questioningly but the other man just shrugged his shoulders. 

As soon as they sat down and started to dig in to the sumptous meal in front of them, the AvCo Chairman began to talk. "So, if you, two, insist to be together, what can you do for the two companies?"

Junhoe had his forehead creased and is about to whine but Jiwon started talking. "Sir, I can't offer anything but my passion for what I can and will do. I have been planning on my next projects for PRMC and AvCo and Junhoe will help me realize it, right Babe?"

Junhoe smirked and had his eyebrow raised with crossed arms in front of him as if he is challenging his husband for something. "But before managing the company may I ask something to Junhoe in front of all of you?"

The man is looking at his husband, confusion is evident in his face. "Junhoe, I know this is just the start and I know there are still countless of hurdles on the way that we need to go through, but I also know that I can face all of them with you beside me." Jiwon began while holding both of his hands. He can't breathe, he's waiting for Jiwon's next words. 

"You make me happy from the first day that we met. Although I wholeheartedly detested this arrangement, I did it thinking I can have you and hold you for the rest of my life. And I would like to do it over and over again so Babe, will you marry me again?"Jiwon asked that made him gasped. Tears are pooling in his eyes already threatening to fall in no time. 

Junhoe looked at their parents, both pair have their eyes glistening with tears, too. Happiness is reflected in their bright and wide smiles. The man faced his husband who is waiting for his answer. 

Junhoe thought his life is such a bore. He is a homebody. His life is only a combination of work, andㅡ just work. And he is fine with it. He is surviving it. Not until the arranged marriage agreement came. He loathed it to the core. And he realized, it was the first time he felt a turmoil in his calm and relaxed life. 

He tends to shrug off complexities and treats everything lightly. But not until he saw Jiwon inside his Sedan, crying. That sight created a whirl deep within him sucking all of his insensitivities. What's left is a budding care towards the man he saw crying. He began to mind him, let him be bothered by him and think of him most of the time. 

He began to feel such unfamiliar yet beautiful emotions whenever he looked at those deep hazel brown eyes. He has seen himself smiling as reflected on those orbs. And that's where he was hit with an epiphany. He's not just being bothered by the man. He is already a part of his life. And that's his point of no return. His dead end. 

With tears abundantly flowing from his eyes, he nodded and kissed the man he loves the most. 

"Yes."

\--  
Epilogue 

Queenstown New Zealand, February 18

Junhoe is looking at the breathtaking snowy view of the lit City of Queenstown from the balcony of the Villa erected on a hill. The smooth blow of the cold wind is fanning on his face. He just woke up from a nap. His husband is still deep in his slumber. 

Today marked their first anniversary. This morning, they have renewed their vows with nothing but real, honest feelings for each other and no one but only the two of them. First full year of being together and Junhoe can't ask for anything more! He breathed in the fresh air and heaved a deep contented sigh. 

He flinched when he felt his husband's presence beside him. He twisted his upper body to kiss his husband's cheek. The couple watched the night view with the richest blue sea on their right side, kissing the beautiful busy city on their left. Junhoe would love to settle here if not for the thrones for two empires that they have left behind for awhile. 

"Love,"

"Hmm?"

"Whyㅡ" Junhoe was cut midsentence by his husband's lips on his. 

"Perhaps love?"

Junhoe smiled. "Perhaps love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back soon! Thank you so much, again 💙💜


	21. Special Chapter: Perhaps a Never-ending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could a couple do on their fifth anniversarry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read a super angst JunBob au this afternoon and it made me want to write a fluff one. So here is Perhaps Love, special chapter because I missed them so much 💙💜

"Love, come on! We are boarding in ten minutes we haven't even checked in!" Junhoe whines as he grabs his husband's wrist. Clearly, they are already late but his husband is still saunting like he's in dazed, enchanted with the volume of people inside the airport.

It was supposed to be an anniversary honeymoon. They are to celebrate their five years of marriage but Junhoe miscalculated his schedule, cutting their vacation to Greece short because of a very important business meeting with a potential big foreign investor for the Pub Hub. Amidst the merging of PRMC and the AvCo, Junhoe stood firmly to keep the Pub Hub rolling and thankfully, Jiwon let him.

And because of the 'miscalculation'Junhoe forced his husband to book them the soonest available flight an hour ago to Seoul (after a good thirty minute negotiation) but Jiwon moves like an injured turtle, Junhoe is getting impatient.

They were almost left by the plane if not for Junhoe's hysterical dramatic shout at the flight attendant who is about to close the doors. And Jiwon watched everything with an amused look towards his husband. Five years of marriage yet he still discovers new little things about his husband.

They are supposed to stay until the twentieth but it's just the seventeenth of February. Jiwon catches his breath as he settles on the cramped seat of the economy class. They have no time to choose a business seat when Junhoe bitched about it, asking him every five seconds if he had already clicked the "book flight" button.

"Are you now relieved?" Jiwon asks his husband who is still panting, haven't recovered from the intense run a while ago. The man, although aged a bit from when the first time Jiwon saw his face, has beads of cold sweats on his forehead. Jiwon pulls out his handkerchief and dabbed it on the man's forehead.

"Thank you, Love. And sorry for the nagging." Junhoe says as he gratefully looks at his husband fluttering his eyes because of the tiredness.

"It's okay, Babe. You take a rest, this flight is long and hauling. I'll drive you to your meeting tomorrow, okay? I love you." He swiftly brushes his lips on Junhoe's and pulled his body to lean on him. As an answer, Junhoe searches for his left hand and laced his fingers with Jiwon's muttering his "I love you, too" softly before dozing off.

Ten hours later, Junhoe stirs up from his sleep and looked around to try to make sense of where he is right now. He felt sore on his back from sleeping in a sitting position, and his neck has a stabbing pain when he forces it to turn. With his hissing and shuffling movements, it made Jiwon wake up from his sleep to check up on him.

"What's wrong?" He groggily asks as he looks a the man who shifts uneasily on his seat.

"Jiwon, it will be eight in Seoul now but we're still on air for my luncheon meeting." He says as he fidgets on his fingers. "You know I can't pass this opportunity up. It can make the Pub Hub have it's second subsidiary." He utters softly but worry is evident in his voice. Jiwon pulls him for a hug and assured him that everything will be alright.

They still needed to be in the plane for another five hours and Junhoe will really be late for the meeting. While the man is in the bathroom, Jiwon sends Jinhwan a message to ask for a favor. And that is to stall some time so Junhoe won't be late for his meeting. The plan is to stage a traffic commotion on the investor's way. Jiwon knows their friends can do it and he is putting his faith on them.

—

Upon receivung Jiwon's message, Jinhwan have gathered the gentlemen to Calypso to plan for the "big event". Chanwoo is tasked to find the location of the man while Donghyuk will tamper the traffic lights a bit; the couple, Hanbin and Yunhyeong will act as the 'beam of light' and Jinhwan will oversee everything. It might be a little bit dangerous but Jiwon promised them huge prize for it. They just have to name it.

At ten-thirty in the morning, Chanwoo successfully located the signal of the investor's phone, thirty minutes away from the rendezvous. Hanbin and Yunhyeong are on standby and Donghyuk just needs the go signal. On the other hand, Jiwon and Junhoe's plane will land at exactly twelve and they have to have an express way from Gimpo to the hotel restaurant where the meeting will take place. Donghyuk had already taken care of it.

Jinhwan already has his BMW parked outside the airport with the valet waiting for the couple. When the car of the investor reaches the intersection, which is luckily the busiest intersection in the whole City of Seoul, Donghyuk starts to hack the traffic signal lights, Chanwoo assisting him.

As if on cue, the cars started to pass by messily causing traffic jams from all the corners of the intersection. It made them all tangled, causing some to hit bumper to bumper. A hint of guilt flashes on the men's face but they have to do what they are asked to. After all, the couple had greatly helped them for the past five years.

Two hours have passed yet the commotion on the intersection is still on a messy tangle. Polices are already deployed to manage the whole fiasco. The same time that the plane of the couple has landed. Jiwon immediately grabs his frantic husband, Junhoe is still unaware of the commotion his husband and their friends had caused. When Jiwon sees the valet parker, he quickly guided Junhoe on the car and opened the back seat to put their bags in there. When he turns around towards the driver's seat, Junhoe is already settled on the passenger side fiddling on his mailman bag for his spare fresh white polo shirt.

While Junhoe is undressing, Jiwon can't help but to stare at his husband's milky-white skin boring his gaze onto it, creating scenarios inside his mind. "Look in front of you." Junhoe sneers wih a hint of redness on his cheeks. Jiwon chuckles lightly as he hold on to the steering wheel tightly, suppressing the heat he is feeling as he watched his husband change his clothes. He shakes his head to concentrate. _He can have him later._

The polices are nearly halfway done keeping the intersection in order when Hanbin stopped beside the investor's car and Yunhyeong crawled out of it to talk to the investor and 'help him' get out of this cranky situation.

"Hello Sir, I was asked by Mr. Junhoe to come and fetch you. You see, he's already worried that you haven't arrived yet." Yunhyeong leans on the driver's window and flashes his bright white smile.

The annoyed face of the man lit up as soon as he heard of Junhoe and he gladly switch to Hanbin's car and they headed to the restaurant where Junhoe is already waiting.

Junhoe has his confused and suprised look when he saw Mr. Yamamoto get out of Hanbin's jet black Maserati. The couple just waved at him when the investor has his back on them to enter the restaurant. He smiled at them gratefully before they pulled out of the parking and sped off. He already caught on his husband and friend's antics why he did’t appear late and he chuckles to himself upon the realisation, so amused with their crazy minds.

"I am so sorry for being late, Mr. Koo. You see, there was a commotion. And I really appreciate your help so much for getting your friends to fetch me from that hellhole." The man is rambling but Junhoe has his one eyebrow raised at the "little act" of his friends. _Wow, they really topped the bar._

"No harm done, Mr, Yamamoto." He responds, thinking mights as well play his friends’ written up story. "Let's just eat for now, the business can wait." He flashes his bright smile towards the man and called in for a servant waiting nearby.

—

The sun is already almost setting on the west when they finished talking. Of course, he got the investor's 'Yes' following the greatness his friends had done. He made a mental note of granting his friends their wishes, but he is one hundred percent sure Jiwon had already done it. On his way out, he looks at his phone when he heard it buzzed.

_Meet me at the school grounds._

Junhoe reads from Jiwon's message. Of course, he has his husband to reward for putting up with him. Five years is not enough to thank his husband for all the things he have done for their family. He hails a cab while wondering for the greatest gift to give for his husband.

When Junhoe arrives, the sun has completely set and the vast night sky is pitch black, no million stars, no bright moon. He frowned why would Jiwon want to be here when it's so dark and silent. He fished out for his phone to turn the flashlight on at the same time telling his presence at his husband through a message.

_Head through the bleachers_. Jiwon replies and he does as he was told.

He reaches the topmost step of the bleachers but he can't find his husband. Junhoe isn't that afraid of horror stories yet he can't stay in a dark place alone. He made a mental note to wack his husband’s life out of him while texting nonstop. Whatever he is doing right now is not funny. His growing anxiety is soothed when Jiwon finally called, Junhoe answering it on the first ring.

"Love, where-"

"Turn around." He hears Jiwon said softly. Then he did. He hears soft whirling sounds but he can't see anything. Then one by one little yellow lights shot up the sky, high enough that he can see them all.

It shot in multicolors forming shapes and anything until it settled into one color. Blue. Junhoe's favorite. Then it disappeared one by one. As he watches those lights, he felt Jiwon's presence behind him, hugging him from behind.

"Hi." He whispers that sent shivers down Junhoe's spine. He leans towards his husband as an answer.

The little blue lights are again blinking but this time they are forming in words. Junhoe guesses they were lighted drones. It is Chanwoo’s newest product, drone technology.

**Babe**

**I'm happy that we made it unscathed for five years**

Junhoe chuckles upon reading those, pulling up his hands and settled them on his husband's arms around him.

**And it already felt like eternity**

**Though I still wanted to be with you for so many centuries more**

**Yet, I feel already lucky enough being beside you**

**Waking up seeing your face**

**And sleeping with your arms wrapped around me**

**Everyday with you felt paradise**

He escaped an audible ‘oh’ when the lights formed like hands linked together then it evolved into arms around each other then into his replica with Jiwon, kissing.

He looks at his husband, eyes glistening, totally happy at the moment.

**I love you so much**

**And I always will**

**Happy Anniversary, Babe.**

Junhoe suppresses a sob as the lights turned off. He then turned around to face his husband and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Love. And I am sorry I haven't prepared anything." He says as he sniffs on the crook of Jiwon's neck.

"It's okay, Babe. Seeing you like this is already enough for me to last a lifetime." He softly mutters while brushing a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

"Or not. I think we need to get home now. I've missed you." He adds, innuendo steams off of his every word. And Junhoe lightly slapped his arm for it.

Jiwon drives down onto the basement parking lot of Monarch Hotel, one of PMRC's properties. The couple just decided to spend the night in a hotel than in their penthouse which they left for two weeks. They are sure as hell that it's dusty and unkept and they have no time to clean it before the day ends.

Once the VIP room door clicks close, Jiwon quickly caged Junhoe onto the wall, his hands on the both side of the man's head, their lips nipping each other. Junhoe opens his mouth wide to let Jiwon's tongue roam round his minty mouth, urging his tongue to surge forward and he gave in.

Junhoe moans as Jiwon's hand trails to his suit pants feeling his hardening manhood down there. They broke the kiss to gasp for air, Junhoe pants "I need to take a shower first, Love." But Jiwon whines before trying to kiss his husband again.

"Okay, we can do both." Junhoe submits as he pull Jiwon towards the bathroom. They hurriedly strip off all of their clothes before turning on the shower. Junhoe lets out a yelp when he hit the cold tiled wall of the shower room when Jiwon pushes him lightly, catching his lips again.

Both men are roaming around each other's body, squeezing muscles gently. Junhoe trailed his hands upward, pulling Jiwon's hair lightly, twisting and squeezing it as his emotions whirled in a thousand beautiful kinds.

He then slides down, watching Jiwon follows him through his gaze. He palmed Jiwon's arousal eliciting a delicious moan from the man which Junhoe made him close his eyes from the shivers Jiwon's moansent to his spine. He carefully held Jiwon's length and stroke it gently yet firmly. With this, Jiwon leans against the wall.

Without further ado, Junhoe takes Jiwon whole in one sweep before pulling back again, kissing Jiwon's tip. Then he repeats it making his husband mewl in mess. He blows him consistently, until he come in his mouth, swallowing all of Jiwon's seeds.

He plops down to the floor while panting. "Babe." Jiwon mutters softly before he pulls him up again. They turned around Jiwon drives him up against the wall. "I love you" he blurts out before he kissed him again, tasting his own seed on Junhoe's mouth.

Junhoe moans against Jiwon's ear, turning the man on more. Jiwon lifts Junhoe, settling him between him and the wall before he kisses him again passionately, his hands trailing on the other man's opening, teasing it on the rim. Once again, Junhoe elicits a pleasurable breath on Jiwon's ear, making the man dizzy in so much lust, teasing the man's entrance with his shaft. So much for the foreplay. He thought.

"You sounds so good, Baby, I can't take it anymore. I'll push in now." Jiwon grunts, as he looks at Junhoe's pitch black orbs. Oh God, those irises never fail Jiwon to feel heaven.

When he pushed in, Junhoe half moaned-half howled, a streak of pain is evident on his face. Jiwon kisses him lightly on the lips before saying "Sorry" and stayed still, giving Junhoe the time to adjust with his manhood.

"I love you." Jiwon sincerely says as he stares at Junhoe's eyes. "I love you, too." Junhoe replies before they kissed once again, as Jiwon starts to thrust.

The couple went out of the bathroom an hour later, both the lower bodies covered with white towels. Junhoe is wiping a fresh towellete on Jiwon's hair to dry it. The man puts his hand on Junhoe's side and asks "Do you prefer to order from the room service or let’s just proceed for the part two?" 

Junhoe giggles as he lightly slaps his husband's chest. "We have to eat first."

"But I can _eat you_ all night!"

"Jiwon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a huge problem while writing this. I made their love so perfect that I can’t find a single loophole for a problem. And it made me realize about my view about romantic love. 
> 
> I hoped you liked this chapter.


End file.
